A Link of Steel
by Cathedal
Summary: Full Metal Alchemist x Zelda crossover. Ed and Al are thrown into the land of Hyrule, a country that no one had explored before. Found there is Link, who holds a third of what they just may need to return to themselves.However, there are others with plans
1. History Repeats Itself

**Chapter One:** _Disclaimer_

Dustin: Alright, here I am to deliver a disclaimer for this sin against nature. 'Twas a dark, dark night in history when two twisted minds brought this depraved story to the world. In other words, one day, Lor and I got bored, and started throwing around ideas for a Legend of Zelda and Full Metal Alchemist crossover.

Lor: its not like it's a bad idea…its just something to occupy my time in my writers block. Stupid other fics.

Dustin: Anyway as I was saying, we got bored, tossed around ideas for a while, and she started writing. Thus we have this fic. Or I'm assuming we do, as I am currently writing this before Lor has actually, you know, even started.

Lor: I did too start…there were five paragraphs before you finished this!

Enaru: …four and a half

Lor: same thing!

Dustin: Back to the disclaimer. Ahem.

Characters and places are owned by their respective creators. However the ideas and themes of this fanfiction are owned by their respective creators (Me and Lor) and all this is written by Lor. Also, Dustin owns a Ganondorf action figure.

Dustin: holds up Ganon toy RAWR!... Anyway moving on. Not sure if I was supposed to take some credit for ideas behind this, but I am, cause a lot of 'em are mine. Also, as I said, Lor does all the writing. All of it. I don't write, I make witty comments.

Lor: Wait! We forgot something…my amazing friend, Rob, came up with the title. So uber kudos to him! 3 u Rob!

**Chapter One:** _History Repeats Itself_

"Ugh…bored, bored, bored." Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric stared out the window of the train, trying to will the scenery to entertain him. "Long train rides…why did the stone have to have evidence so far away, Al?" He looked over to the suit of armor that was his younger brother.

Alphonse shrugged, not too bothered. He didn't notice time too much anymore. "I don't know, Ed. But I don't think there will be anyone from the military there. So I don't think we'll need to worry about Colonel Mustang."

"Don't bet on it Al," Ed spat. "That ass has spies all over the place! Just watch Al, we'll get there and Armstrong will be there to record what we do!" He folded his arms grumpily. "Either way, I think this is a really good –"

He didn't finish, thrown to the floor as many other passengers were as the train came to a sudden, unwelcome halt. Al looked around a little as Ed growled. Bringing himself up from the floor, he shook his fist menacingly as the hijacker's voice came over the intercom. The train began to move again.

"GOD DAMN IT! EVERY SINGLE TIME! THAT'S IT!" Ed threw a fit, looking more childish than usual, before a gun shot was fired. Ed frowned as a bullet bounced off of his automail shoulder, leaving a tear in his long red coat. "Stupid jackasses, I don't want to fix my jacket again too." With a sigh, Ed stretched. "Well Al, let's take care of this so we can finally get on with our plans."

As he walked, Al looked to the other passengers. "Just stay seated and do what they say until everything is under control." Ed took a window out to the roof and Al proceeded through the train cars. Pausing, he took a moment of looking around to make sure that no tree branches, tunnels, overhanging rocks and/or possibly dangerous things that could knock him off the train and into certain death. Once assured, Ed stood up and began the trek to the front car of the train. More bullets came up through the roof.

But, Ed was an amazing ninja with unbeatable reflexes, so he didn't get hurt. Well, minus the amazing ninja skills. Ed's luck was just really good today. Or well, so far.

_I better to get to hit someone in the face, this wasn't the kind of entertainment I had been asking for,_ he thought disdainfully, kneeling down on the roof as they passed through a tunnel. Oh yeah, there was no way he was getting injured by another one of those again. Once the world was light again, Ed looked up to three people armed with guns, two men and a very burly women. Scary. He'd leave her for last.

"You're the state alchemist on the train!"

Ed glanced around shiftily. "…maybe I am. I could just be suicidal."

"Then why 'aven't ye jumped off yet, boy?" the man-woman demanded, clicking the gun out of safety. Ed grinned devilishly, clapping his hands and pressing them to the roof of the car.

"Because I'd rather kick your butt!" Metal spikes rose up beneath the three assailants' feet, piercing their shoes. With an angry cry the man-woman shot at Ed. He ducked and transmuted his automail, stepping on the spikes with his left leg and slashing at the three.

Needless to say, there went three rebels down the cliff.

Ed sure hoped he didn't hurt any wildlife.

Dropping down into the conductor's car, he looked around. There was…no one…even Al wasn't there? Slowly, he pulled open the door to head back through the train.

Well it was a good thing Ed hadn't yet conquered the height of five feet, four inches. Because if he had, then that knife quivering above his head would have gone through his skull, and the massive amounts of fangirls would not be pleased. A clang of metal later, and Al had exited the coal car.

"Ed! We need to get out of here before they –"

Ed's eyes widened at the sound of some sort of hiss. "Before they what? Al, before they what! Al!"

He received his answer a moment later when the car exploded.

A very lonesome and unhappy state alchemist sat in his desk back in Central. Colonel Roy Mustang flipped through different folders he was to sort through. The first was too long, the second too gruesome, and the other fourteen-some folders looked threatening. He decided that since they were going to eat his brain, he would take a coffee break.

As he stood up, his first lieutenant approached him. "Sir." She saluted and waited for his acknowledgement.

"Go ahead, Hawkeye."

"There's a call for you on the private line, I think we may have found the location of the Elric brothers."

Screw the coffee break, he needed to get that brat back here ASAP. He went to the lines and picked up the receiver. Listening for a moment, a look of "what-the-fuck" disbelief spread on his face. "Heh…derailed train? You don't say? Short kid in a red coat took out most of the hijackers?" After a long pause, Roy hung up the phone.

"Hawkeye!"

"Sir?"

"Looks like Fullmetal walked into a detonation. You'll head off with the rescue party and try to locate him. Take Armstrong with you."

"Affirmative."

_Meanwhile, a good long way from Amestris…_

Sitting down in the sand of the desert known as the Gerudo valley, the pointed eared swordsman yawned. No real reason to be anywhere right then…there was a distinct lack of monsters and people to save. Overall, it had really been just a few weeks of him wandering the country on foot.

"Maybe I should go back to the castle…there's bound to be trouble that Impa has at least heard about…" He looked to his glowing companion with a slender smile, but there was little warmth behind it. "What do you think?"

The fairy's wings fluttered a little, but she didn't respond.

"…Navi…"

"What?" It bounced up suddenly, before disappearing under his hat. "I don't know Link, there's nothing wrong with a little peace!"

"There is when it doesn't feel right," he sighed, laying back against a boulder. "The monsters shouldn't be so dwindled. Even when it's dark I see next to nothing as opposed to a few months ago."

"Or maybe you're just doing your job too well!" Navi argued, before circling him madly. "All we do is find monsters and get rid of them!"

Link wanted to argue, but deciding that he wasn't going to win against the guide, didn't. As he settled comfortably for a nap, she began to buzz and circle insanely.

"Hey Link! Look!"

Did she ever stop? Couldn't she just ignore the signs of nature and let him be? Standing up, Link stretched and adjusted his shield. "What, Navi?"

Sitting on a sign, Link walked over. Kneeling a little, he brushed away the sand and dried, dead plant life. "It's just a territory warning, Navi, nothing to worry about." He looked it over again. _Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again_. It looked old, there probably weren't any people here anymore.

((a/n: I don't own that sign either ;;))

As he turned around, three arrows zipped through the air, missing him. _It was probably intentional._ Link held up his shield as he looked around for the shooter. Gerudo territory, he should have been more cautious.

He certainly wouldn't put the sign's warning past them.

Another arrow bounced off his shield. Link moved quickly, rolling under the cover of a dune. Loading an arrow to his bow, he peeked over the hill of sand. Just barely, but he could see the end of an orange ponytail. Navi zipped past him, annoying the Gerudo warrior out of her hiding place. His arrow buried itself into her thigh. He had no intention of slaying her.

"Let's go, Navi." Before she could call out for reinforcements, the two had disappeared.

"Brother!" Stuck in the branches of a large tree were the Elric brothers. Surprisingly, the branches were sturdy and Al had yet to plummet to the ground. Good thing too, at the twenty-some feet even something of Al was bound to break. "Brother wake up!" he called again, trying not to move too much. "There's something in my armor! Ed!"

But the boy was out cold, draped awkwardly in the branches. He had taken the blast worse than Al of course. However, how they managed to survive an explosion of that magnitude Alphonse didn't wish to understand. He heard giggles echoing from inside him, and didn't like it. Whatever was there, was playing tag and bumping up against the metal plates. Al looked down, to an audience of light haired children.

"Er…hello there," he called cheerfully, waving. "Do you know how my brother and I can get down?"

In awe, or maybe they were just stupid, they stared up at him blankly. Sighing, Al looked over to Ed and began to tug gently at his pant leg. "Brother!"

Ed sat up swiftly, looking around frantically. "Where are they? I'll beat the crap out of …Al…where are we?"

"Gah!" A glowing ball with wings slipped out of Al's armor, followed by two others, before the three returned and began to bounce around. "Ed they won't get out of my body!"

"Hang on Al!" Ed clapped his hands and reached over. As he touched Al's armor the branches shook violently and the two plummeted down to the soft green grass below. The soft, green grass that had been part of the peaceful, blissfully ignorant atmosphere that the Kokiri children, as well as Link himself, had been raised.

Ed wasn't thinking about that. Neither was Al. The older Elric hit the ground with a sickening thud, whilst the other bounced once with a clanging sound. Edward moaned against the ground, rolling over slowly to his back.

"Al?"

"Right here Brother." The slightly dented suit of armor leaned over him, looking for injuries. "Did you break anything?"

"I can't tell, Al, even my automail hurts," he snapped back sarcastically, before glancing at all the pointed eared children.

"The hell? Who are they?"

Al turned, before bowing his head. "Hello again. My name is Alphonse Elric. This is my brother, Edward. Nice to meet you." The twenty-some children whispered among each other shyly, regarding the intruders. Finally, after the three glowing, winged things left Al's armor, a girl with blonde hair in pigtails stepped forward. Timidly she looked up at Al.

"My name is Fyz," she told him quietly, holding out her hand. "How did you fall into the Great Deku Tree?"

Al's hand greatly outsized her own and he took it as gentle as he could to shake. "Um…there was an explosion…and I guess that's how Brother and I got here." He glanced over as Ed sat up and stretched to make sure everything was working.

One of the glowing things sat on Fyz's shoulder. She glanced down in concentration, then looked back up at Al in curiousity. "The fairies want to know why you're empty inside."

Sweatdropping, Al turned to his brother for permission. Ed shrugged, what harm could a bunch of seven year olds in a forest do? "Um…well see Fyz…I um…I got hurt! So Ed needed to give me a different body to keep my soul here until we fixed up my real body!" He grinned, as much as the armor could grin, and gave her a thumbs up. "So this is just until we get what we need to fix my body!"

Fyz looked to the fairies and smiled. "See, he's not bad. Will you come play with us, mister Alphonse?"

"Hehe, sure, but you can just call me Al." He stood up and looked at his brother. "Come on, Ed, we need to find out where we are."

"Just a moment," boomed a deep voice. Almost immediately the children shrunk out of the way of the tree, which was regarding the Elrics thoughtfully. "I wish to converse with them alone…return to thine homes." Fyz waved at Al shyly before darting off with the others.

"E-Ed…the t-tree is t-talking…"

"I see that Al! What is it?" he demanded of the tree.

"Thou are not Kokiri children. Thou dost not belong within the Kokiri forest."

Ed rolled his eyes and folded his arms, wasn't that clear? "We know, Gramps, that's why we're leaving as soon as possible. Which way is Amestris?"

Obviously Ed wasn't being polite enough. Promptly a fairy rammed into the back of his head and moved away. Ed swatted back, but it was useless. They were too tiny and too fast for him to catch.

"I know not of this Amestris. However, thou may find what thou art looking for within the Hyrulian kingdom capital."

Ed stared, wide eyed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up, gramps, where did you say we were?" Last he checked, their train was working around Areugo… "Aw crap. Al…we're nowhere near the train…"

"Brother, just listen!" Al looked at the Great Tree. "What direction is this city?" After gaining an idea of the directions, he bid them to leave. Entering the village part of the Kokiri Forest, Ed noted that…everything was miniature. Perfectly sized to the children. Did that mean they didn't age?

"Al, this place is weird…let's grab a map and go."

Shaking his head, Al glanced around for Fyz. "Brother, I promised I would play a game with them. Just one, then we can go?" Ed sighed and waved his right hand dismissively, there was no denying Al when he used that voice.

Feeling suddenly alone as all of the Kokiri went off to play with Al, Ed sat down in the grass. What a pain…they had to travel to some capital city to the northwest, then from there find out how to get back to Amestris.

"Al! What game do you want to play?"

"What about tag?"

"No, I want to play hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek!"

"No, tag!"

"Hide and seek!"

Al smiled and took a step back, there had to be about twice as many as there had been at the tree. He didn't want to accidentally step on one…tag was out of the question. "Um…hide and seek sounds fun. You guys can hide, and I'll look for you." He turned around and covered his eyes, and began to count. Almost soundlessly they scampered off to their own hiding places. This was their forest, he was going to have to be really smart to be able to find them. Or really lucky. Better to have both.

"Forty-nine…fifty!" He glanced around and was greeted with silence. They were good. Almost as good as Ed, but Al doubted that they became bored as easily as he did. Which meant that he might be searching for quite some time.

He first looked into logs and behind bushes, and didn't hear anything. Walking around Ed with only the sound of the clinking armor, he looked around the abnormally large roots and plants growing by a quiet little house. Mentally frowning, he turned to walk away. Was there a secret underground where they all were?

He stopped at the sound of a girlish giggle and went back to circling the house. Getting down to his knees, he peered between the vines and roots. He smiled. "Heh, one-two-three on Fyz," he told her cheerily. He backed up as she crawled out.

"You probably won't find the others," she told him, pulling a leaf out of her blonde hair.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're all very good at this."

"I know!" Her eyes were beaming. "Let me hide inside you! I'll tell you where everyone hides so we can play more games!"

Al hesitated. "Um, okay." He opened up the chest plate for her to get inside, and then closed it, grinning over at Ed when he received a disdainful look.

Ed felt left out.

As he walked past, the older brother pointed toward the shop lazily, before yawning and laying back to sleep. Al peeked around the corner and a boy with spiky blonde hair was staring back.

"Guess you found me," he grumbled, although smiling.

It had become dark out by the time Fyz assured Al they had found everyone. The boys had taken to teasing Ed. And well he kept losing every argument – but that was only because Al picked him up everytime he went to hit one of them.

Come morning, Ed had only gotten three hours of sleep and was grumpy as all hell. Perfect for traveling. As they bid their good-byes, Fyz followed Ed and Al to the bridge. She wasn't allowed to cross so she waited for Al to notice her.

"Um…" Hidden by the shade of the thick trees was the tinge of pink on her face. "Here. This is for when you fix your body." She held out an odd instrument to him, wooden, with several holes.

"What is it?" Al inquired curiously, taking it.

She rocked on her feet hesitantly, as if trying to pick the right words. "Um…an ocarina. If you come back one day, I'll show you how to play it!"

"Okay!" Al smiled. "We'll try our best. Goodbye!" She waved after them until they had disappeared, before she too returned to her home in the forest.

"Hey Al," Ed teased, a sly look on his face. This was probably the first time he had actually spoken to his brother in the last twelve hours. "I think she likes you."

END/CHAPTER

Lor: gasp Is there a secret affair going on!

Enaru: don't be stupid.

Lor: okay, you're right, there isn't. Hmm. I want reviews. This is going to be a good fanfic, I feel it in my blood.

Enaru: sure about that?

Lor: I don't have a choice, Dustin owns the FMA game. I write, or I don't get to play. But until next time! DUN-DUN-DUN!


	2. Operation Protect the Princess

**Chapter Two:** _Disclaimer_

Dustin: Wow! You're back. If you're reading this that means that some one out there likes this fic enough to come back. Heh… No offence Lor, you're a great writer, it's just… I still believe this whole thing is a little out there.

Lor: P yeah but between the two of our minds it's so amazing, they're bound to get addicted at some point…By the way, Hughes lives. Why? Because I can't stand the thought of that frikken asshole, Envy, getting away with killing him.

Dustin: But anyway, boy do we have a surprise for all you readers! We were able to get a hold of … Dun dun DUUUN! Gannon! That's right! We have managed to convince Ganon to take part in this fanfiction!

Ganon: MMMMPH!

Dustin: Yea… Well we kinda have him tied up for the safety of our readers. But before you get too excited, we must first mourn the loss of the famous Crocodile Hunter Steven Irwin, who gave up his life in order to "convince" Ganon he should be involved!

Steve: Eh mates! That Ganon was a feisty little bugger!

Dustin: HO SHIT! You're still alive! Aaah! Australian zombie!bang bang

Lor: HOLY CRAP! hiding behind Dustin IS IT DEAD!

Steve: is dead now XX

Enaru: pokes with stick …Pretty dead, Lor (for those who don't know, Enaru is Lor's anime-d equivalent)

Lor: huge sigh of relief

Dustin: Heh… On with the disclaimer! Ahem!

The characters and places in this fanfiction are owned by their respective creators. Also, Steve Irwin is under the ownership of uhh… Steve Irwin. However, the theme, setting, and any original characters (such as Fyz) are still owned by us (Me and Lor.)

Dustin: Now on with the fic.

**Chapter Two:** _Operation "Protect The Princess"!_

There had been almost ten hours of searching, and Roy took it upon himself to go look for the brothers on his own. His team consisted of two new soldiers added to his small regiment, along with his Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda and the Lieutenant-Colonel and Head of Investigations Maes Hughes.

Meeting up with Riza, he put the rest of his party under her control. "I'll head north and look around the mountains," he confirmed, showing her an area on a spread out map. "I want you to continue west through all that forested area. Considering the damage here from that explosion, Edward will have rocketed off somewhere if he didn't burn to death." Roy was certain the boy was alive. The fact that there had been nothing to confirm otherwise was the hope the military was riding on.

Riza nodded, folding her arms. "Alright…we should be equipped for a trip. By when should I report back?"

Roy thought for a moment, before glancing at her. "If you don't find anything seven days from now, return to H.Q."

Riza saluted, nodding. "Yes sir. Good luck."

"…you too, Hawkeye." They began their separate ways, Riza's party sticking out with the large, sparkling form of Armstrong tailing behind her. Roy looked at the mountains with a sigh. He noted a larger one in the distance. That was a large area to cover, hopefully the two were in one piece.

He zoned back in as Hughes put a hand on his shoulder. "Was that a moment I sensed there, Mustang?" he asked, looking out after Riza as she disappeared into the tree line.

"No, Hughes, get off of me. Better call your wife up now, you won't be home for a few days. I'll need your investigations expertise to find him."

Hughes sighed heavily. "But…but my darling Elysia…I won't get to see her or kiss her good night…" Sniffling, he went to the temporarily set-up phone to make the call. "Gracia baby, something's come up with work…oh no! Nothing like that dear, Edward's train was hijacked again and he's one of a few passengers missing." For a long while he didn't speak. "Yes, dear, I know. Give our precious little girl an extra kiss or two from Daddy! …Love you too." After a kiss he hung up the phone and grinned at Roy,

"Well, let's go, the sooner we find them the sooner we can find you a wife!"

"Drop it Hughes…Breda, Havoc, I want you two at the back so that our new recruits don't get themselves lost." Roy walked ahead with Hughes, stepping to the side of the tracks. "So, any idea if we'll really find the brothers in this direction?"

Hughes shrugged, pushing up his glasses. "Not much more than some intuition telling me it's possible he was shot off that way. If that's the case, I sure hoped that alchemy helped to soften his landing."

"No kidding."

"Is this it?"

"Maybe."

"Well whatever, let's go find somewhere to eat, I'm starved." Ed ignored the stares and looked around the shops of the Marketplace, sighing with a smile as they finally found a restaurant. It had taken the brothers almost ten hours to find the city and the sun was beginning to set. Eating went fine, they spoke a little (rather, Edward complained a little more about all the extra traveling), before Ed stood up to pay for his food. His wallet had been one of few things he hadn't lost in the explosion, and he received an odd look when he went to pay.

"Um…Brother…everyone's staring…"

"Did they see my pocket watch or something?" he whispered back, glancing around. "I didn't do anything to piss anyone off in this city…right?"

"I don't think so…"

Their waitress approached them. "That will be eighty rupees, good sirs."

Ed looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Eh…rupees you say? What are those? Is there a bank where I could get my money exchanged…" He looked around more, those stares were starting to creep him out.

"One moment." Ed waited, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously. His eyes became wide when an older, fatter, and angry man came out with two soldiers decked out in old armor and chain mail.

"Them, that's the two that won't pay!" he roared.

"Time to bust, Al!" Ed took off without waiting, calling out apologies as he knocked over stands and plowed through people.

"Sorry!" Al said to one man as he tripped over what Ed had knocked down. "Excuse us!" The guards that had been standing at the city gate crossed their spears, intending on stopping the boys.

Well Ed just wasn't going to sit there and take that hostility. Stopping, he clapped his hands to the ground and caged both guards in. "Hurry it up Al --!" Ed made a screechy yelp as a different guard's spear butted him in the back.

"Take the little one and contain him…"

The poor guard didn't get to finish before Ed, in all his pint-sized glory, had finished off the guard and took out another. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU COULD BURN HIM LIKE INSECTS UNDER A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Al finally picked his brother up and carried him out of the now riled up city, not wanting to commit more acts of violence against soldiers.

Not even a week and they were going to be wanted criminals, wonderful.

The wall guards declared some thing or other before the drawbridge was pulled up. Ed, panting from his outburst, shook his fist and shouted out his own obscenities before shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked off in el direction, Al following.

"Brother, was that necessary? Maybe they misinterpreted what we meant. I'm sure we could have solved that," he tried, but Ed ignored him.

"I can't believe that guy called me small! Did you hear him Al! He's lucky I didn't wipe that soldier-smirk right off his pointy face!"

"Brother, what are we going to do when it gets dark? We didn't get a chance to buy a map…or get any information." Al stopped speaking as Ed hunched his shoulders. He obviously hadn't thought of that before his rash decisions.

"There's nothing we can transmute around here is there?" Ed asked rhetorically, staring at the bare grassland. Hyrule field was really nothing special, odd enemy here or there, but really, really boring.

And big.

Did we mention boring?

With a sigh, Ed looked out toward the west horizon. Maybe an hour and it would be dark enough for them to have no clue where they were headed. The hair on the back of his neck rose when he heard a wolf howl. There was something just a little too coordinated about that.

As night settled over the quiet land, the earth beneath Ed's feet began to break apart, and up rose a skeleton. Ed hit the ground with his automail leg heavily, turning up almost immediately with his fists up and ready.

No one had warned the alchemist about the stalchildren that wandered the plain at night.

Throwing a punch, the creature fell to pieces, only to reassemble and attack him again. "Agh!" Clapping his hands, the bones turned to dust on his contact. "Hehe, no problem."

"Brother…there's more of them…" Al informed him.

"Good, they seem easy enough to kill." He smirked. "Let's take 'em all out!" Between Al's solid iron punch, and Ed's quick alchemy, they managed to take out…three. The stalfos were surrounding them faster than they could kill, even with the earth-based alchemy Ed was using. Panting, Ed glanced around. Were they just attracted to the brothers? Were there no other travelers to pick on?

"What are we going to do, Brother?" Al asked, although not tired in the least. Frustrated a little, but there was no way he could become fatigued anymore.

"MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

"Brother!" Al got in one more heavy-fisted punch before following Ed's trail of dust. He found him stopped in a quieter area of the field, looking out toward a fire's light. He made a motion for Al to follow him and approached the single man sitting there. He had a slightly yellowish skin tone and a large smile on his face.

"Come sit by my fire, young friends!" he offered before Ed could ask. Shrugging carelessly, Ed sat across the fire.

"I'm Ed, this is Al," he introduced blandly.

The man nodded. "I am the owner of the Happy Mask Shop. I travel in search of new and exotic masks." He looked at Al. "I'd like to ask the origin of your armor…but the original owner, you never knew long enough to ask correct?"

Ed's eyes narrowed the slightest. This man didn't know their father, did he?

Laughing, the man sat back. "Now, now, I was merely assuming. You two are in search of something to restore something important?" He didn't wait for a response and continued, "But alas! Nothing you've turned up has helped, has it?" He shook his head, holding his chin in thought. "But maybe you haven't been looking in all the right places."

Ed held out his hand to silence Al. He wanted this guy to continue. If he had some sort of key to the Philosopher's stone, Ed needed it. "Say what?"

"Impatient aren't we?" With a chuckle, he waited for Ed's glower to simmer down. "Long ago, Hyrule was infected with an evil source. With no one else to turn to, they relied on the old legend. A boy was to raise his sword against the evil, who sought out the Triforce to make the world his."

Waiting for dramatic effect, the man outstretched his hands to the starry sky. "The Triforce, when complete, grants the true desire of one's heart. It does not belong in the hands of evil. By passing the barriers of time, the Hero managed to seal the evil and return Hyrule to peace." The Happy Mask Salesman nodded. "The Triforce is no longer in one piece. The Hero, the Princess, and the evil lord himself each hold a piece….or so the legend says."

He was quite mysterious for someone with information. Ed didn't like deciphering mysteries from truths, and this man was making it really hard to tell the difference.

"Tell me more," Ed implored calmly. "About this legend stuff, Al and I are big on proving theories and stuff. We've seen crazier."

"Maybe you could explain the three people a little more?" Al offered, understanding what Ed was getting at.

"Perhaps." He nodded several times. "Let us start with the Hero of Time…."

Link didn't make it to Lon Lon Ranch until the sun had set, and felt a slight bit guilty about it. He doubted Malon or her father would appreciate his late entrance, but he didn't feel quite right with Hyrule right then. In order to get around efficiently, he needed Epona.

With Navi sleeping in his long green hat, Link put his sword to rest in it's sheathe. He walked the dark grass quietly, until of course, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his left ankle. With a slight yelp, one no one would ever hear the great Link utter again, he looked back in irritation.

"He was born in the Kokiri forest, and has been guided by a fairy –a fairy child some would call him. Dressed in a green tunic and hat, he braved great perils to deal away the great evil…" With a chuckle, the man nodded again. "Oh yes, and he wielded a sword like no other…none can match such skill. It is said that only the Hero of Time can use the legendary Master Sword, needed to return peace to Hyrule…."

It was a large, old cucco, with what Link had come to believe was a truly satanic look in it's small beady eyes. When he was a child, he'd upset one too many cucco's, and this one seemed to bear the deepest grudge for it. Named Kujo, it was probably the oldest on the ranch and never hesitated to make visiting a great hell for the swordsman.

Link moved away from it quickly, then looked up into Malon's teasing eyes. "Nice to see you, Fairy Boy, though it's a bit late to be wanderin' the ranch."

Link smiled slightly. "You too, Malon. I've been getting a wary feeling about things lately…is Epona locked up?"

Malon smiled, circling around him once. "She shouldn't be, I was about to close everything up. Should I call her?"

Link shook his head, pulling out the ocarina. "No, it's fine, I can do it." He put his lips to the instrument softly and played the melody Malon had taught him a decade ago softly. Within a moment the full grown horse made her way to him, neighing softly. As Link brushed his hand against her neck gently, Malon made a small giggle before shooing Kujo off to the cucco coup.

Link made a thankful sigh of relief.

"How long ago did this happen?" Ed demanded, wondering if maybe they were just wasting their time. Although this Triforce thing sounded valid, he wouldn't put his hopes up too high.

The salesman didn't look like he wanted to answer at first. He rocked back and forth a little, before looking back at them. "Hmm…maybe ten years ago now. Could be more, could be less…the Princess keeps to the palace, and so does the king, although Hyrule is well taken care of."

"Ten years ago, huh?" Ed folded his arms, staring into the fire thoughtfully. "Meaning this Hero guy's still around right? Obviously the princess is alive."

"They would be almost Mustang's age then," Al pointed out, wanting to hear more of the story. He knew what Ed had on his mind, but couldn't possibly predict how his older brother intended to act on it. Considering they'd been kicked out of the Marketplace.

"Indeed the Hero of Time still wanders Hyrule, but I could not possibly tell you where." The mask salesman shook his head. "With no reason to stay in one place, he wanders Hyrule freely."

"You're not going to stay?" Malon teased as Link pulled himself up into the now adult Epona. "Don't see you all that much anymore."

Shaking his head, Link looked out toward the field. "No…I don't have enough time." Well wasn't that a bit of irony?

Malon put her hands on her hips, red hair swaying softly in the wind. Shaking her head, she looked up at him. "You're at least going to take a pint of our milk with you. If something's wrong, there's no reason not to have a bit extra energy." Nodding quietly, he tugged the reins, following her to the barn. He waited outside until she came out with a bottle of the famed milk. Link put it away with care.

"Don't be doing anything stupid, Fairy Boy," she warned lightly.

"I won't promise anything," he replied, before pressing his heels to Epona and exiting the ranch.

Ed rested his head on one hand and thought for a moment. If they wanted this Triforce, they'd have to get the pieces. Getting back into the Marketplace would be challenging. So would defeating the Hero, and finding the evil. No solution came easy, did it? Not that Ed was doubting his or his brother's skills...he was just really lazy.

"Assuming the Princess is guarded…that leaves just the Hero and this evil guy out and running right?"

The mask salesman laughed at him. "No one can get into the castle if they're unwanted!"

"Great, okay, well that's not my point." _Stupid castles_. There was something wrong with this country, they were not advanced at all. "My point is, no one's been able to complete this thing right?"

"I think that's enough for one night." Making it evident he would answer no more questions, the man set himself out to sleep.

Ed waited quietly, although a slight bit of steam was escaping out his ears. "Al, let's see if we can look into this on our way back to H.Q.," he murmured. "For all we know, this is really just another name about the Stone."

"I knew you were thinking that," Al whispered back, voice echoing nonetheless through the armor. "And until we find out which way to go, I don't think there's anything else we can do…"

"Yeah…we'll go look into this Princess last. I'm not in the mood to deal with pointed-eared guards anytime soon." Yawning, Ed folded his arms behind his head and laid down against the grass. "See you in the morning, Al."

"Eh, Lieutenant Colonel, do you have any idea what direction you're going?" Havoc asked, lighting up another cigarette. He was running low on smokes, there was only so much rationing the soldier could take.

Hughes grinned, folding his arms as he looked up to the sky. "Nope. We're searching."

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary here," Roy pointed out, hands in his pockets. He slid down a rocky hill, and then stopped suddenly. After looking around, he motioned for the five behind him to proceed. He raised his right hand, ready to illuminate the rocky, volcanic area.

Hughes was next to him, eyes sharp as he held the tiny knife between his fingers. "See something?"

Roy nodded. "Just a moment ago, yes." He glanced to the side to a shuffling sound. It was all gravel and volcanic soil…there wasn't too much to hide around. Roy lowered his arm and continued forward. Between a step forward he turned sharply and managed to grab a hold of a piece of clothing in the darkness.

Almost immediately a fireball the size of a child's head illuminated between him and the stranger, before it exploded in his face. Roy flew back and slid messily down the hill, barely catching himself before rolling into a spire. Wiping soot away from his face, Roy bounded back up, snapping once. The sparse minute of light was enough to identify the figure as cloaked and dangerous.

"I suggest you stand down, you're facing a state alchemist here," Roy called as the other pulled out their own weapons and surrounded him. "Reveal yourself quietly, and maybe I'll skip the harsh treatment when I arrest you." He wasn't aware that he was far from Amestris boundaries. Hell, he hadn't even noticed the abnormal ring of smoke surrounding the volcano in the distance.

"Arrest me?" The him sounded like a her, but Roy had dealt with crazies before. It looked around a couple of times and saw no evident way out. Roy's men were at least good at formation.

"Yes, arrest you."

She chuckled softly, and Roy narrowed his eyes.

A narrow, white gloved arm protruded from the cloak to pull back the hood. Staring back at him were a pair of indigo eyes, belonging to the face of a pretty young woman. "You're not of Hyrulian decent."

"Hyrulian…hey Roy, where are we?" Hughes called out. "I thought we were on the borders of Creata…"

"Obviously we aren't," Roy said back, before returning his attention to the woman. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestris militia."

She stared at him coolly a moment. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule," she established. Roy's eyes widened, a princess, of an unlabeled country near Creata! "You're from a country titled Amestris? To the far east I would assume?"

"From here, yes."

Her expression became grave. "I implore you, then, Colonel Mustang, to escort me away from Hyrule until Link has become aware of the present circumstances."

Roy looked dumbfounded for just a moment. "Link? What's going on?"

She shook her head, strawberry blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "That isn't important. Once the castle becomes aware of my absence, Link will know what is going on and seek me out. Until then, I must remain in hiding."

Havoc lit up another cigarette. "Come on, Mustang, it's not like the military can't protect her for a little while. Who knows, the Fuhrer might even consider the political boost this gives Amestris." Truth be told, this Princess Zelda was gorgeous and he figured he could at least try his luck with her.

"And what about the search for the Elric brothers?" Roy asked him in return, not wanting to leave the entirety of it to Riza. "Knowing Fullmetal, as soon as he's able to move, he's going to keep looking in on the Stone, no matter what trouble that puts him in."

"Well we can't just leave a princess out here by herself. Whether she's usin' alchemy or not, there's a reason she's not back home right?" Havoc continued, holding the cigarette in his teeth.

"Alchemy?" Zelda repeated.

"Look, we're not discussing this in front of a volcano! Lieutenant! You take Breda up ahead and get rid of anything in the way." Roy looked to Hughes. "There's no sign of anything being disturbed? Then Fullmetal wasn't here. He's got a habit of loud entrances."

"Seems you've made the decision, so uh we're heading back now? Boy, you better see to it that Lieutenant Hawkeye doesn't have her holster with her when she finds out you got out of the mission early." Hughes chuckled. "Don't give me that look Roy, I heard all about the dog incident."

Up ahead Havoc and Breda shuddered. They'd certified Riza as crazy and unapproachable after becoming quite assured of her friendliness with gun triggers.

"Alright men," Roy called out after one more uncertain glance back. "…initiate _Operation: Protect The Princess_!"

END/CHAPTER

Lor: YAY CHAPTER TWO! Now I got a bunch of shout outs to go through in a minute.

Enaru: did anyone notice the Cujo (Kujo) pun? You're certain he's _never_ seen the movie?

Lor: Dustin said he never saw the movie (he's the one that named the cucco)…and that minor explosion Roy had to face…I hate to say it…but…that's about the extent of planned Roy-abuse. sigh sorry Ed, you know I'm madly in love with you…

Enaru: total understatement

Shoutouts

Lunatic Pandora1: heh…heh… didn't I say I was joking? P I wonder too. No one's really witnessed it so far.

Quandtuniverse: glad you like it!

Meneil: yes, Dustin and I are geniuses when we put our minds together.

Crevan7: you know people told me the same thing about a different crossover idea. Glad you like it.

Flametongue: We like reviews. nod so this will keep going to the end!


	3. Interpretations

**Chapter Three:** _Disclaimer_

Lor: Yay! Chapter three! This is like my record for enthusiasm! And to those with questions…. +shines flashlight beneath head+ you'll have to keep reading to find out+suspense music+ dun-nun-nun!

Dustin: Well once again, we're back with another chapter. And after a play session of _Zelda: OoT_ we're ready for more! Also, I told you Lor! I told you I would get the disclaimer done!

Lor: yep. Also, I'm feeling lazy. I dunno if Dustin edited it, but we figured out Ganon's name only has one "n". So ignore his name in the first two chapters til' I get the edit done.

Dustin: Oh yea! Ganon, since you're preoccupied with us at the moment, I sent a friend of mine, Jarlaxle to look after your tower. He said something about "mutual benefit" or something like that.

Ganon: MMMPH! HRRMFF!

Dustin: Don't worry, I'm sure he's trust worthy.

_Over at Ganon's castle_

Jarlaxle:holding a bag of Ganon's valuable possessions Mutual benefit indeed.

_Back in disclaimer land_

Dustin: Anyway, I 'spose it's about time to continue with the disclaimer.

Blah blah stuff and characters from FMA and Zelda belong to their original creators. Jarlaxle is property of R.A. Salvatore. However, the general idea and premise and all that other fun stuff is owned by Lor and myself. Also, I apologize for the bad joke. If you aren't familiar with Salvatore's work in the Forgotten Realms then it won't make any sense to you. (PS. It was all Lor's idea! I swear! Don't blame me!)

Lor: Of course it was my idea…you weren't thinking of anything…

Dustin: Uhh… Yea… Anyway! On with the fic!

**Chapter Three:** _Interpretation_

It was so early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. Roy's company were on the outskirts of Western Amestris. The clouds were beginning to turn a slightly orange hue, and the sounds of hard-working trains sounded in the distance.

They were just past the scene of the train wreck that had sent the Elric brothers missing.

With a soft sigh, Roy sat down slowly on a grassy mound that might be called a hill, if it weren't smaller than other hills in the area. "Men, Princess, let's stop for a few. Once we reach the Western regiment, we can take a proper rest," he instructed, feeling the aching right to his bones. Two and a half days of straight walking, this "protect the princess" mission was a pain in the ass.

But, Zelda had been quiet and compliant. She refused however to divulge any information about Hyrule or who Link was, or even why she needed to leave the country. She sat there quietly, ignoring about everyone that wasn't Roy or Hughes (as they were the highest in rank there). Havoc had given up on the Princess and returned to his journal. Poor emo soldier, the authoress would find him a girl eventually.

Her pale pink dress stood out among the blue issued coats of the soldiers escorting her. Every now and again her ears would twitch as the new recruits spoke to Hughes or Breda, and she continued to stare down at her hands in thought. When Roy deemed that they had rested long enough, she put her hood back over her head and followed the men without question.

_Impa was left with specific instructions_, she thought, folding her arms after Roy aided her down a ledge. _If he has been paying attention, he'll know before he gets through the castle just what he might have to do…_

A rooster screeched off from some farm in the distance as the sun began to rise. Walking next to Roy, Zelda glanced at him. "Colonel Mustang, may I ask a question?"

He looked back for a moment, slightly surprised at the formality, then nodded. "Shoot away."

She nodded. "One of your lieutenants mentioned a thing called Alchemy…is that a sort of magic performed in Amestris?"

Roy chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Alchemy is far from magic…it's a science, changing the natural state of something for your own use." He revealed the circle on the glove of his right hand. "Alchemy is complex, but to simplify mine, this circle allows me to change oxygen density around fire when I snap my fingers." With a small motion, a little spark erupted into a flame, and then vanished. "I assumed you were using alchemy before."

Roy might have understood science, but he had no conception of magic.

Zelda shook her head, with a slight smile. "No, no, in Hyrule, everyone of my family has a magical tie. I have nothing spectacular to my own skills, however, I do possess spells of reminiscent of the three goddesses that created the world."

"No, magic doesn't exist," Roy told her firmly. "It must be a form of alchemy."

It was the Princess' turn to chuckle. "Colonel, if given the chance, I will take you to Hyrule myself and prove otherwise."

Roy shook his head. It was a form of alchemy, it had been proven that magic was just a figment of fiction and nothing more than scientific tricks. Although, he hadn't noted any alchemy circles, and she sounded honest enough, and well she only attacked once…

No. It was alchemy. That was that.

"Heeyyy…" Hughes slid up beside Zelda, pulling out his wallet. "Have I shown you my daughter? She's just the cutest little thing!"

A couple groans escaped the other men as Zelda looked over the first photo, of him, his wife, and daughter. "Yes," Zelda agreed after a moment. "She's very cute, looks very much like your wife."

"Don't encourage him," Roy whispered from behind his hand as Hughes went back to his happy place, pulling out a three-foot-long row of pictures from his wallet. He practically carried his own album around in that thing.

Zelda ignored Roy, looking over the photographs curiously. They were similar to pictographs taken in Hyrule, however, they were smaller and were of better quality. "How old is she?" Zelda asked him, regarding the blonde three year old with curiousity.

"She turned three a few months ago," the proud father replied, a grin on his face. "She's so adorable!"

Nodding, Zelda glanced toward the horizon. "Yes, most all children are."

"Now, we just need to get Roy married and settled down, that way he can have lots of kids," Hughes confided, glancing at Roy shiftily. "So if you know anyone who's looking, you just tell me and I'll set them up."

Zelda giggled, before Roy looked back. She smiled, before returning into hiding in the cowl of her cloak. He turned around and shook his head, Hughes needed to get over that.

"Train station in the distance, sir!" reported the rookie, saluting stiffly.

"Good, that means the West Regiment is nearby. Keep your eyes peeled men."

However…the faint rays of sunlight couldn't penetrate the thick, dark crowns of the trees in the Lost Woods. If not for Armstrong's alchemy, Riza and Falman would have run out of bullets by now. "Haven't we seen this slough before?" she asked her party, putting her hands on her hips. A few locks of her silky blonde hair had fallen from the clip and rested on her shoulder.

She wasn't going to deny it, they were lost and didn't know which way was which. The compasses she had brought along weren't working. They were bound to run out of the little supplies they had brought along soon, and there were odd entities in this forest.

"It does look pretty familiar," Kain replied to her remark after a moment, pushing up his glasses. "But without any real map of this place, we can't figure out which direction to head in."

"Ah! But you forget!" Their small area was suddenly illuminated as Major Armstrong lost his shirt and began to sparkle. "The instinct of tracking has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations! I will see us out!"

"Then hurry up and do so," returned the slightly sarcastic remark from Riza as she reloaded her gun. "Let's start looking for signs of alchemy. I wouldn't put it past Edward to use it in this forest."

"I once heard a story of a haunted forest," Kain offered in a stammer, looking down at the earth worriedly. "Children who died lived in the forest and killed off travelers, and made it so only heroes could get through it. You don't think this is it?"

"There aren't such things as ghosts, Kain. We're merely lost in a thick, untamed forest." While she had no problem admitting it, the lieutenant looked even more stressed as she spoke. "Warrant Officer!"

"Sir!" The middle aged man saluted.

"Make some sort of marking on something near here. That way if we pass it again, we head in a different direction. You're in charge of doing that every half hour."

"Yes sir!" Stiffly he went to work making a thick mark on a tree with a knife.

Waiting, Riza sat down at the edge of the clear water. Peering deeper, she motioned for the others to come. "Major…is that a tunnel beneath the water?"

"It may be," the man said gruffly, looking in. "But it is of little consequence to us…we cannot breathe under water, and trying to escape through there would be only hazardous."

"I never said I wanted to venture, Major," said Riza, standing up. "Officer Falman, are you done?"

As he saluted, she turned and began to follow a path. "Then we'll continue. Let's go. Major, please cover the back."

"Hey Al," Ed yawned, stretching. "Where'd that stupid salesman go? I had more questions for him."

With a slight, clanging shrug Al turned away from the glare of the afternoon sun. "He left before you woke up, Brother. He said he had somewhere to be."

"Sure he did," Ed spat grumpily. He had never been a morning/afternoon person for more than three minutes a morning. "Well, lets see if there are any cities around, I wanna learn about this Truffle thingy."

"Triforce," Al corrected, following his elder brother. "Where are we going to find a city around here? It's all grassland. I don't see very much."

"There's bound to be some sort of mining city in those mountains," Ed pointed out, shielding his eyes and squinting out into the distance. "There's something wrong with that volcano, the ring of smoke is almost perfect…"

"Brother, doesn't that bird over there look…big?"

"What bird?" Ed turned around several times, looking for what Al had pointed out. It wasn't until the shadow of the bird passed over them did he find it. About two and a half feet across in wing-span, and just less than that lengthwise. It was a black stain in the cobalt blue skies. Without warning it swept down toward them, and knocking Ed off of his feet, flew off.

Rubbing the back of his head, Ed got back up on his feet and looked around for the bird. "What the hell was that?" he asked, his morning/afternoon ruined now. "What kind of vulture randomly attacks people in the morning!"

"Um…Brother…it's mid-afternoon," Al informed him, taking a half step back. Which was approximately two Ed-steps.

Narrowing his eyes, Ed reached into his pocket to check the time. He winced as sunlight reflected off of it. "Eh…It's two in the afternoon!"

The bird circled around them as Ed snapped the watch shut and made sure the chain was still in tact. Before he realized it the vulture-like creature had come down again and snatched the shiny watch right off of his belt. Amazed, his amber eyes stared after the clever monster before something possessed him. Furiously Ed clapped his hands to the ground, and from it he formed a crossbow.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU PATHETIC FLYING CREEP!" Four arrows later Ed hadn't hit it. A slight alchemic adjustment and it was an _automatic_ crossbow. If he couldn't hit it with aim, he'd kill it with sheer numbers! By the time Ed had run out of arrows, the now pincushion of a giant bird was still flying strong, circling and mocking the brothers from afar. Ed ran after it, cursing out things that couldn't even be put in Japanese, before chucking the weapon at the bird. He missed sorely.

"Alright Al," he huffed, using his alchemy to extend the blade of his automail. "You're gonna throw me at that flying piece of crap, and I'm gonna cut it to pieces."

"Um, Brother, are you sure…"

"Just do it, Al!"

"Okay! Okay!" As Ed balanced himself on the back of his brother's arm, Al took a running start before launching Ed forward.

His aim wasn't nearly as bad as Ed's.

No, in fact, it was much, much worse.

Ed hit the hard ground forehead first, then the rest of him hit with a thud. His limbs were all spread out, and he didn't move until the distinct twang of a longbow was heard. Next to him, the now dead corpse of the bird had fallen. With a cracking sound coming from his spine, Ed sat up slowly and gave the look of death to the bird. Not that it could be proven effective, the single arrow through it's dark black head had done that job.

Prying open it's beak while ignoring the pain screaming in his head, Fullmetal took his shiny pocket watch back and fixed the link

"You okay?" asked a deeper, male voice as Al clanked up to them.

"Heh, I'm the great Edward Elric! Of course I'm okay!" Ed snapped back as he turned around.

Standing in front of him was a young man with blonde hair and green clothes, with a fairy around him. There was something familiar, but Ed had a bad short-term memory. He'd think about it later.

"I see." He gave a slight smile. Only slight, he didn't seem like the grinning type. Which was okay, considering the long-sword and shield on his back. "My name is Link. You're not –"

"Link, Link!" the fairy cried, zipping around in circles around Ed. "Look at how small he is! He's the same size as an adult deku scrub!"

"What did you say!" Ed failed to catch the fairy as Link's smile grew a little. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"B-brother, calm down!" Al picked him up and held him back as he began to kick and scream. Well he wasn't that hurt then, was he? "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother, Edward. Nice to meet you."

When Ed finally began to stop flailing he was set down again. "Stupid fairies," he muttered. "At least the ones in the forest were quiet."

"Forest?" Link's expression became a notch more serious. "You were in the Kokiri forest?"

"Yep, we landed in the big talking tree after the train blew up."

"You landed in the Great Deku Tree!" the fairy shrieked. "You better not have damaged it!" She threw herself at Ed's head several times before Link made a motion to swat her away from him.

"Navi, settle down, it was an accident." Link had no idea what a train was, but he knew explosions and knew they could be dangerous. "So you didn't need the Lost Woods to get home?"

"The wha?" Ed looked up in thought, maybe he should have paid attention to the Kokiri kids. "Nope, the tree just said look for a place with a map." He scrutinized Link further. Al watched him, until the realization hit. Ed's golden eyes widened slightly, as if he'd just made a new base for his plans with the truffle. Er, Triforce. Before Ed could burst out his amazing find, Alphonse stepped up with his hands raised.

"We're lost, and we don't know which direction Amestris is in," he told Link sincerely. "Do you think you could help us find out what direction we should be heading in? Unless it's too much trouble.."

Shaking his head, Link turned to adjust Epona's reins. "No, Hyrule Kingdom is nearby. I was on my way there."

"That would uh…happen to be the city with the big gate in the front would it…?" Ed smartened up. "Because we kind of…aren't allowed in…"

"Are you thieves?" Link asked, turning back for a moment.

"No, of course not!"

"Assassins?"

"No! They're just crazy!"

Link pulled himself back on the horse. "Alright. I'll help you to sneak into the city, since I need to speak to someone in the castle. However, I won't intervene if you cause anymore trouble there. Once we're done in the kingdom, I'll take you through the Lost Woods to your country." He looked at the brothers, waiting for an answer.

When Ed said nothing, Al stepped into the conversation again and agreed. He wasn't too sure how he was going to remain inconspicuous…or how he would keep his brother from doing anything rash…but that could be worried about then.

Link gave them a fleeting grin. "Keep up! Hyah!"

END/CHAPTER

Lor: slightly shorter chapter than the last one…

Ed: yeah, he used his horse to outrun us 

Lor: ED! 3 3 3 +the glomp of doom+

Ed: noooo TT fangirl…

Enaru: shout outs coming next chapter. Yay. /sarcasm.


	4. All Explanations Necessary

**Chapter Four**: _Disclaimer_

Lor: I've come to realize a lot of the line breaks aren't showing up on Sorry guys, will find a way to fix that ;;

Dustin: And by that, of course she means even if she figures out how to fix it, I'll do all the fixing. What with posting it under my account.

Lor: that's not really the point though.

Dustin: Anyway, in a convenient plot twist to keep these little disclaimers interesting, Ganon "escaped" from whatever we were holding him in. This fic is now on full Red Alert, or some other urgent color.

Lor: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! (see? I built up the suspense )

Dustin: (You're not supposed to tell them that…) Now, on with the disclaimer.

All copyrighted characters are owned by their respective uhh… owners. Same with the different locations. However, Lor and I own the whole idea and plot and stuff. So don't steal it. Also we can't be held responsible if Ganon, who was "accidentally" released hurts, maims, or other wise guts you like a fish.

Lor: and +gasp+ we got our first flame! How dare they+melodramatics+

Enaru: she doesn't really feel that way anymore. It only took about an hour to get over the initial shock… Anywho, the shout-outs are at the end of the chapter.

Dustin: Well I think that's about it. If I'm not missing anything, on with the fic.

**Chapter Four**: _All Explanations Necessary_

It had taken some work, but a few exchanged words with Lieutenant Maria Ross and Zelda was dressed like most other women did in the streets of Central City. In Roy's office she sat quietly, waiting anxiously for the decisions he decided to make with her.

He tapped his pen against the folder on his desk, brooding to himself. What was he going to do with her? He hadn't sent word to the Fuhrer, or any higher ups yet, until he was sure of a plan. The people he had traveled with, he trusted their silence. The colonel was ready to pull out his hair. He couldn't hide her in the corner forever. She had to eat and sleep eventually, right?

There was a knock on the door, and Roy looked up, half expecting Riza to walk through with seven or eight folders, with a calm look on her face as she told him to get to work. When it was only Hughes that opened the door, Roy returned his attention to the blank piece of paper. They had been traveling for a few days, and Riza hadn't sent any reports…if things were so different than Amestris, how sure could he be that her party wasn't captured or something?

"You haven't done anything have you?" Hughes asked, pushing up his glasses suavely as he sat across from Roy.

Roy ignored him. _What to do, what to do_, how was he going to keep his word…

"You know, that foreign girl is pretty cute," he whispered in a low voice, winking. "Maybe you should settle down and start a family with her!"

It was a moment of blank staring at his friend did a calculating expression flash across Roy's face and he stood up, slamming his fists against the desk. "THAT'S IT!"

"Hehe, I knew I'd get to ya someday, Roy. So when's the wedding?"

He watched as Roy moved briskly toward Zelda, and glanced down at her with a slight smile on his face. "I've got an idea to keep you undercover, but I'm only going to do so once you explain to me what's going on." Zelda stood up, nodding.

"What is it that you'll have me do?"

Roy flashed his handsome smile. "You, my princess, are going to pose as my girlfriend until other arrangements can be made. That will be alright with you?"

Before answering, she glanced at the giddy Hughes at the other end of the room. "Yes of course…and I will answer all of your questions in a place with more seclusion. I have a feeling of unease here."

"You're not the only one," Roy muttered as he turned away, pacing. "Don't trust anyone besides Hughes, my first lieutenant Hawkeye –who is away right now, or myself. The more we keep hidden, the better…" He'd barely finished speaking when the door opened. With a smile on his face, the Fuhrer stepped in, Juliet following.

"So Mustang, I assume the search for Fullmetal was a failure?" he asked as Roy and Hughes stood up to salute. "Your lieutenant is still out searching, is she not?"

"Yes sir," Roy replied steadily. "My report will be in shortly."

"No need to look so stiff Mustang, both of you at ease." He glanced toward Zelda, who had remained quiet and somewhat shy. "And who is this? Certainly not a soldier."

As she went to introduce herself, Roy smiled arrogantly and put his arm around her waist. "My girlfriend, Adele. We met some time ago, haven't I mentioned her?" he asked smoothly, hoping Zelda didn't give herself away. "I was planning on taking her out, mull over where Fullmetal could be. According to the body count, he isn't dead."

Laughing, Fuhrer Bradley folded his hands behind his back. "Of course not! A train wreck is hardly enough to take out our young state alchemist." He looked to Zelda and took her hand gently, seemingly unbothered by her otherwise different appearance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss…?"

"Katarine," she replied softly with a smile. "The pleasure is mine."

_She's good_, Hughes thought as some of the tension in his mind lessened. _Had me worried for a bit…I don't even want to think of the consequences of being caught…_

"It's good to see a new face around here, whereabouts are you from?"

Zelda hesitated, before speaking again. "A small village, probably nothing of concern. I only came to Central City recently."

Nodding, the Fuhrer turned to leave. "Well I'll leave you to your business then, Mustang. Good luck with finding Fullmetal."

Roy saluted. "Thank you sir."

When the door closed, Roy sunk into his chair with a sigh of relief. "I wasn't expecting a visit from him…Princess, as soon as I get this report in, I'll…"

"Perhaps it would be best if even behind closed doors you called me by…Adele, was it?" she interjected before he finished, glancing toward the only exit in the room.

Hughes stood up, stretching before moving toward the door. "Hey Roy, after work, why don't you two come over for dinner? That way Miss Katarine can meet my darling little Elysia!" He waved cheerily as he left.

"Idiot," Roy muttered under his breath with a knowing smile. After locking several things in his desk drawer, he picked up the briefcase Zelda had put her things in. "Let's go. I don't know how long you're going to be staying and I need to find out where my lieutenant is."

"Lieutenant?" she repeated. Roy jerked his thumb in the direction of a group picture on the wall.

"The blonde woman…well, the only woman." Roy tried to make his desk look like he had been working. "I sent her with the big guy, a Warrant Officer and a Sergeant Major to look for one of our state alchemists. That would be the short kid next to the suit or armor."

Zelda traced her fingers over the faces before a heavy sigh escaped her lips. "As I thought…"

"What? Say something?" he asked her, eyebrow raised.

"No, nothing," she returned cheerfully. "Is there a certain way I should act when we leave?"

Roy put his arm across her shoulders. "Hm, I don't know, just stay next to me. Wouldn't hurt to seem a bit shy around others…" Stepping out, he ignored the 'no-fucking-way' look that had conquered Havoc's face. Sometimes he gave the people who knew him a light smile. He was Roy Mustang. Of course he had a beautiful woman hanging off of him. Were they stupid?

They probably were, because she wasn't very good at looking interested in him.

"Exactly where are we headed?" she asked after a moment, glancing around the many pedestrians.

"Central City library. I need to arrange for Lieutenant Ross and Sheska to take you to get some more clothing. It's not exactly something I have in my home."

"O-of course. They both work at this library?" She didn't quite understand the military's way of running things around here. "I thought the lieutenant…"

"I sent her to look something up for me at the library," Roy cut her off, turning up the alley. Zelda was quickly coming to the conclusion that her guardian was more of a nuisance now that his "better" personality was showing through. "Then I instructed her to meet me where there won't be any other military officers, and no one of any importance."

He was greeted with her silence. "I'll return to you three in an hour," he added after turning another corner. There Sheska and the lieutenant were waiting. "After that, I'll be expecting some sort of explanation."

He saluted, speaking quietly with Lieutenant Ross before leaving.

"Well," she began indifferently as Sheska pulled her jacket closer around her. "We've only got an hour to blend you in. Let's get started."

- - -

"Are you okay?" The small blue fairy circled around Ed as he stopped and sat down.

"I need to adjust my leg," he retorted, swatting at Navi. "Which I'll add, could have been completely avoided if I didn't have to chase you on your stupid horse!" He pointed a finger accusingly at Link before glaring down at his left leg. He pulled the pant leg up and peered down at the automail.

Link's blue eyes had widened considerably. He looked much more like a surprised child now instead of a mature adult. "W-what is that?" he asked after a moment as Ed attempted to reset the leg back into place.

"My leg," Ed repeated. "Stuff happened and I needed a prosthetic arm and leg. Ow! Jeez, we're going to have to go to Risembool before heading to central."

"You can't set it back, Brother?" Al kneeled next to him. "Maybe it means you've grown, so it's not long enough?"

A small smile crept to Ed's face as he pulled the pant leg down and stood up. "Hehe, maybe. So why are we at the castle?"

Link climbed up the hill and across the front gate to the castle. He wasn't sure they'd allow him and Zelda any privacy to speak.

…that, and he hadn't seen her in several years. Chances were they'd throw him out.

"I need to speak to the Princess, without any guards to overhear any of it." After leading them around to the side, Link looked at the small hole.

There was no way in all hell that he could fit in there now.

"Well…I used to get in that way…it only makes sense I couldn't get in there now. But how…" He glanced over toward Navi as she circled above Ed's reach.

Al was staring at Ed. Link was staring too.

"I can't think of any other way to get in," Link said to himself, loud enough for Ed to hear him.

"Keh!" Ed folded his arms. "I can get through there no problem. Bit of alchemy, and I can get to that princess faster than you ever could."

"I doubt it," Link challenged as he adjusted his gauntlets. "I don't think you could fit through there, let alone get past the guards and to the garden where Zelda spends her time."

"Wanna bet!" Without waiting for exactly what Link wished to tell the Hyrulian princess, Ed jumped across to the ledge and crawled through.

Link was halfway between a laugh and a sigh when Ed disappeared. "What an idiot…"

"People say that a lot," Al added, sitting next to Link. "But Ed's really smart, and creative. He might get lost, but he won't get caught."

Link looked doubtful but made no further remarks on his brother. "How exactly did the two of you become banned from the city?"

"Um…it happened really fast…" Al looked to the sky as he relived the experience. "We went to pay for a meal, and Ed asked if there was a bank where he could change his money. They just came out all mad, so we ran away."

Link's grave expression solidified. "That's unusual…the people of Hyrule have always been respectful…" He looked like he might say something more but didn't.

"Link! Look!"

Navi had managed to get inside Al without him paying much attention.

"He's empty!"

"Leave Alphonse alone…" Link began, before the fairy began to thump against the metal shell. Link hadn't asked questions before, but thinking back…the voice had seemed slightly hollow.

"But Link, he's empty!"

"Um, I can explain!" Al said quickly before anymore words could be exchanged. "Brother and I did something a long time ago. So I don't have a real body right now, and Ed's right arm and leg are prosthetic. But that's why Ed became a state alchemist, so we could find how to get those things back." Al regarded Link, and if the armor could convey his feelings, a deep-set expression of anxiety would be etched on his face.

As Navi exited the suit of armor as Al opened up the chest plate, Link smiled and shrugged, leaning back on his hands. "Fair enough. Edward is older than you, right?"

Al nodded.

"I thought you sounded like a kid too." Link looked over and was surprised by the suddenly happy mood of the younger Elric. "What?"

"I didn't think anyone who didn't know our secret thought I was a kid!" he exclaimed gleefully.

"It's not too hard to tell," Link continued, glancing over toward the castle. No noise or sign of Ed being thrown out. That was good. "You don't act like an adult. The Kokiri wouldn't have paid you much attention if you were."

"Really?"

Link nodded empathetically. "Yes. They're children. If any adult can manage to get into the forest, they would completely ignore him completely."

"How do you know that?" Al pressed, curious about this country and their weird people.

"Because we're from there!" Navi exploded in her tiny voice as she peeped out of the green hat. Link looked off again.

"I know the Kokiri children never grow up. I'm Hylian."

"Okay." Al didn't really understand the difference, they still looked the same. "So I guess you guys don't use alchemy, do you?"

"What's alchemy?" Link had ignored Ed when he mentioned it. It didn't sound quite as important when he said it.

"Er…well..." Al pulled out a piece of chalk to begin his tutorial. Not only were they technologically behind, they didn't know alchemy either…

If one peered closely to the far left of Link and Al, they'd see Ed sneaking up the side of a tower. He had used alchemy to make small steps to get up. Yes, he had though about sneaking through the courtyard. But no, no Ed didn't think that a princess would be outside.

He slipped through the glass-less window and walked toward the door. After six or seven hard turns of the handle, he determined that it was indeed locked. Well...no need to put effort into this problem.

It was a good thing no one lived in the stairwell that led to that tower room. They might have gotten hit as Ed kicked the door off it's hinges. Hurray for powerhouse automail! He sauntered down the stairs, looking at the bare walls and wondering why there was an unoccupied tower in a big happy white castle. He stopped walking down the stairs and peered at something engraved in the wall. Circle…triangle thing… He rubbed away some grime with the hem of his jacket sleeve.

Gasping, Ed traced his fingers over it. What was an alchemy circle doing here? He hadn't seen any alchemists in his time in Hyrule. Unless there was another state alchemist nearby. Ed did not put it past the military to want to expand it's territory as far as it could, yet…

Somehow it just didn't look like the kind of circle an esteemed alchemist would make.

"It…wouldn't be them…there's nothing in here they would want unless…the Truffle thing actually exists!" There were only two of the homunculi that Ed could think of that might have obtained that information. The rest he had met were either stupid, or incapable of obtaining such a secret.

Ed glanced over to his left and closed his eyes, smirking. "We might just have some competition to get our hands on this thing, Al…" Leaving it alone, he continued down the spiraling staircase until he met with a door. The heavy footsteps of guards echoed on the other side. Slowly he pushed down on the latch and pulled toward him, sending a look down toward the squeaking hinges. He took one step out, glanced in both directions before bolting down the corridor ahead of him. He slowed down at the next door to catch his breath. Now if he was a princess, where would he be? High up, all princesses stayed in rooms that took some time to get to. So he needed to find more stairs. Lovely.

And Ed did find stairs. He also found lots of guards. There was a path of destruction leading to the princess' quarters. Broken weapons and unconscious guards littered the floor. As far as the alchemist was concerned, they were not his mess. He pushed open the first grand-looking door in the hallway and peered in. Grand furniture adorned the room, which was mostly white with the odd touch of violet and pale blue here and there.

"Well this was a waste of time," he said to the walls. "There's no one in this room." He paused and glanced back as the lock on the door slid shut.

"Princess Zelda is no longer in the castle." A dark skinned woman with light hair stood in his way to the door. "She's no longer in Hyrule, however, it is imperative that Link finds her as soon as he can."

"Just who are you?" Ed regarded her seriously. "And why should I trust your word?"

An almost wry smile made its way onto the woman's face. "My name is Impa, I was the princess' attendant and body guard." She moved closer to Ed, holding out a letter. "This is for Link from the princess. By that balcony there is a ledge. Follow it out to the way you came in." As Ed took the letter and moved to leave, she gripped his shoulder and her expression had turned much more threatening. "The item you're looking for isn't going to change a thing. You're wasting your time searching."

Ed brushed her off with a glare. "You don't know what you're talking about." He slid the letter into an inner coat pocket before walking out onto the veranda. When he looked back, she had disappeared. Ed narrowed his eyes. The door was still locked…unnatural woman.

Following the ledge, he leapt to outer wall then down onto his brother's shoulders. He looked at Link snidely.

"The princess isn't in the damn castle. So the bet doesn't count."

- - -

Roy turned the key in the keyhole, and pushed open the door to his home. The first floor was pretty simple, a living room with a few picture frames here and there, with a kitchen-dining room in the next room. There were two paper bags with new clothes for his new guest off to the side.

Without even looking he snapped his fingers and the candles on the wall were soon illuminated. When Zelda was inside, he locked the door again. "Sit down…we've got quite a bit to go through," he told her while removing his military jacket. "I understand that Amestris is a fair bit different than your own country. But I've been suspicious of the military for a while now, and can't afford to get caught doing anything illegal." He sat next to her on the loveseat.

"Where shall I start?" she inquired politely. "There are some things I am uncertain about concerning my problem directly. I believe such things will be revealed soon."

Roy leaned back, regarding her closely. "Lets start with your background and work from there."

Zelda clasped her hands. "If you wish. As you're aware, I am the Princess of Hyrule and currently the only heir to the throne. Hyrule is overall a quiet country and it's rare that we interact with others. Hyrule has plenty of myths and legends surrounding it's people. Truthfully, I can't say that legends are all they are."

Roy moved to speak. "So you're saying on top of this 'magic' you seem to be able to use, these stories have actually happened as well?"

Nodding, Zelda continued. "One in particular about the creation of the world. To be brief, the goddesses left a sacred and powerful item behind – called the Triforce. When obtained the Triforce grants the heart's true desires. Ten years ago a dark sorcerer by the name of Ganon managed to get his hands on it; that almost cost Hyrule's existence. If it weren't for Link…he may have very well come after your country next." She waited for Roy to digest the information.

Roy put a hand to his chin in thought. He didn't remember hearing of any events to the west ten years ago. Then again, ten years ago wasn't too long after the slaughter in Ishbal. "I'm going to be honest, Princess…"

"Adele," she corrected sweetly. She wasn't taking any chances in this foreign world. What little she had seen had been enough to convince her that safety was fragile here too.

Roy seemed not to hear her. "I don't recall any report of happenings in the west."

Smiling, she brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Of course not. After Link and I sealed Ganon, and his power, away in the dark realm…we returned to the time before Hyrule's decimation. There are only a few others outside Link and myself that recall the event. But that brings us to right now.

"I've had nightmares of late of newer powers searching again for the Triforce. I'm certain that no one could release Ganon yet I cannot think of anyone who could become so powerful in such a short time." She raised her right hand, revealing the shape of the Triforce. "Link, Ganon, and myself each bear a piece of the Triforce. I hold the triangle of wisdom; Link of courage; Ganon of power. Once brought together they will form one. I can only hope that this will not happen again."

"So you fled the country to protect the piece of the Triforce? And this Link…what about him?" Roy was liking this idea less and less. All he could spell out of this was war, something he did not wish to enter again. The magic and legends, all this fairytale nonsense was hard enough to believe, but she spoke seriously.

And she had conjured fire out of nothing. No alchemy circles whatsoever.

Zelda looked away from him, as if she were staring out at someone else. "Link is a Hylian swordsman…the only one capable of wielding the sword of light kept in the temple of time. We've not spoken for years yet I know that he feels the change in Hyrule's winds. He'll be searching for me, but there are others. Once Link finds me, you no longer need to concern yourself with Hyrule."

"Others? Anyone in specific?" He hadn't done a guard-mission since his rookie days. That felt like a long time ago now.

Zelda appeared troubled when he asked this. She stood up and paced for a few moments, calculating her response. "Of course…there are many…but Link will find himself in the company of one who I truly worry about. My premonitions haven't outlined anything evil to himself yet…I fear perhaps that it's something he's yet to realize."

"Who is he?" he pressed firmly, beginning to lose his patience. She folded her hands tightly against her breastbone, biting just slightly on her lower lip.

"An unarmed soldier. He doesn't seem to have any loyalties, and the his skills greatly surpass your own. I can't allow him to get close to the Triforce...only those who have witnessed it's power can understand it. You mustn't let this alchemist find me or who I am until he has realized what his search is going to finally bring him to!"

"Alchemist? What does he look like?" Roy stood up and reached for her shoulder to keep her still. "Most all alchemists are known by the state. If we can apprehend this guy ahead of time, now would be better than later."

"Gold eyes. That was all I saw." She looked up at him. Roy had paled considerably. He sat down with a blank stare in his eyes.

He looked down to the circle on his glove. "I can only think of two alchemists by that description," he told her quietly. It was almost a whisper. "And let me tell you, Princess Zelda, you had better hope you misinterpreted that if either one of these is correct."

END/CHAPTER

Lor: whoo…that was long…and it took a while too. Sorry bout the wait!

Enaru: And now its shout-out time. Yay. haha. Well…won't give anything away, but you may or may not have inspired a little something later on.

_Meneil_: there's no way Dustin would allow me to let Ed transmute the Master Sword. He'd never let me back into his house, or play the FMA game, or let me talk about FMA….oh god! I don't even want to think about it! And of course Ed enjoyed that friendly race with Link!

_Amy Jones_: Well…chapters are a bit slower, but we're trying

_Quandtuniverse_: The Kujo pun was amazing. I only thought of it cause the movie was on TV. Lucky I was scrolling through the guide, eh?

_Vladimir the Hamster_: may I remark that your SN is very long? Just kidding. You need to watch even more FMA. Yes. Its healthy. You just can't have Ed.

_Lunatic Pandora1_: well…I hope this chapter answered your question and well…yes…trouble is the essence of fiction. No really, this would suck without all the problems we're heaping onto the characters 

_X Piastol X_: You can't have Ed. I'm sorry, but I don't share. I'm horrible. You can have Link though. That's okay. But not Ed. And you may most definitely have Yasha-kun

Lor: now, this last one is to the lovely flamer who couldn't even put a contact email for us to direct you wonderful people to! And by wonderful, I mean everyone else! )

Dustin: And now a special shout-out from our good friend me! Also, Lor, refrain from any comments on my ego please.

_Kyia Star_: Wow… First I'd like to address this as what it really is. A flamer. Now you tried to seem better then your average flamer by pointing out "flaws" in the fic, but in all reality, when it all comes down to it, you're still an anonymous moron on the internet. What's the most amusing, is that these "flaws" are not that at all. They fit in with the characters just fine. Well, the brothers didn't explain what exactly Al was to other alchemists. You know why? Because these alchemists understand what it was they did, and could get them in serious trouble. Now, what would be the harm in explaining such things to curious, isolated children? If you still want to argue this, too bad. You lose. And as for Ed complaining about the hijackers. Well it only happens once in the anime. Go play the game. He complains. A fair bit actually. Once again, you lose. Now if you would please refrain from continuing with the flaming it would be greatly appreciated.

Dustin: Phew… Well that's a lot there. I also hope I didn't break any rules or something with that. I wanted to do that since I first read this "review". Anyway, as far as that goes, I'd also like to say to any other flamers that we won't acknowledge them. We'll just laugh at you. _No matter how annoyed it may make certain people._ Right Lor?

Lor: I got over it. I'm not annoyed. I'm disappointed in the stupidity that plagues our poor continent. Ahem! Let's also be frank about the manga…you either

actually don't own it, judging your remark's information

have really shitty fan-trans. (you shouldn't be downloading it now that it's licensed anyway) or….

you can't read very well.

Enaru: You're done Lor.

Lor: oki doki.

Enaru: now for the sake of having more lines, I would like to insert an apology for all the attention put on Kyia Star (who has a totally generic screen name…). But I think if anyone knows his/her/it's email, they should share it and we can draw out this proving-ourselves-right even further!

Lor: okay. NOW it's the end of the chapter. Ciao!


	5. Detour

**Chapter Five**: _Disclaimer_

_To start, we would like to apologize to Flametongue. Your shout out got deleted in the upload. As Lor had been saying, your review may or may not have inspired an event in a later chapter. _

Dustin: What? You're expecting something funny here? Well too bad. All you're getting here is the disclaimer. None of that fancy entertaining stuff.

Lor: the point of you writing my disclaimers, was to entertain people with your usually genius ideas.

Enaru: you just called him a genius

Lor: genius and amazing are two very different things.

Dustin: Two very different things that go hand in hand. But I still don't see why I have to entertain them. I mean can't they do that themselves?

Lor: if these people could entertain themselves, I wouldn't have reviews. Or almost 500 hits (happy dance!). And well...there'd be no point in writing this.  
((Dustin's note: After we wrote this, we found out we broke 700. Yay for us!))

((Lor's note: once this chapter was finally finished, we broke 900))

Dustin: You hear that readers? She just called you stupid. Now I obviously have enough respect for you guys to refrain from such insulting behavior.

Lor: I did not! Don't listen to him! He knows nothing!

Enaru: but you called him a genius.

Lor: that doesn't mean he knows anything! He doesn't even know my middle name!

Enaru: you don't have one.

Lor: shh that's not my point...

Dustin: Well there you have it folks. While Lor tries to strike down the invincible beast that is my ego, I shall move onto the disclaimer.

All character are created by the person or people that created them. The settings places, blah de dah, are also owned by those who made them. The idea for this fic however, is all ours. You can't take it.

Lor: its a horrible, ugly beast...

Dustin: Shush, no one asked you. Now, on with the fic!

**Chapter Five**: _Detour_

Once entering the marketplace once again, Link wandered off by himself with the letter in hand. Ed and Al stared after him, wondering just how serious the situation was. They could take care of themselves for a few minutes, Link reasoned. Hopefully stay out of sight long enough for him to figure out what he needed to do.

Sliding into the partial shadows in the market alleyway, Link gently lifted the wax seal on the letter. Her writing hadn't changed very much over the years, and her signature was as he remembered. Leaning against the stone wall, he seemed to lose touch with the city as he looked over the Hylian script.

_Dearest Link:_

_It's been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it? I apologize for not speaking to you in person, but I've sensed dark clouds rolling over Hyrule once more. I thought it best that I left the country immediately and wait for your assistance._

_Impa aided me as far as the Kakariko village before returning to wait for you. I intend on going past Death Mountain to whatever country lies behind the misty boarders. I will wait for you there. I took with me no possessions, leaving the night of my premonitions._

_I pray for your luck and safety, and hope to see you soon. I'll be waiting. Godspeed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Zelda._

Sighing, Link peered to the sky, cobalt eyes searching for some sort of answer. She had some magical capabilities, if he remembered correctly. But the Ocarina of Time was still in his possession. And the past ten years were nothing like the seven she had spent hiding from Ganon's tyranny. Zelda was not Sheik anymore. If one were to be technical, she never had been. The skills were something that took years of hard work, and the Princess was…a Princess. A young woman raised to lead her country, not to defend it like a soldier.

Link folded the letter up and put it away, brushing his blonde bangs from his eyes. He needed to find her before someone else did, and come up with something from there.

"What's wrong?"

Link looked down at Navi. "Same old…" He tried a weak smile.

"Is Zelda okay? Is Ganon back?" Ever the impatient one, Navi bounced up and down, flying into the side of his head until he answered her inquiries.

"I don't know," Link replied vaguely, folding his arms. He sighed, closing his eyes to think. "Zelda and I sealed Ganon away a long time ago. There doesn't seem to be a reasonable way for him to have become freed unless one of us did it. The only explanation is that someone has similar ambitions…someone else wants Hyrule."

"Well you can do it!" Navi encouraged firmly as she took her place under his hat. "Nothing can beat you!"

"Perhaps but…it may be useless if harm comes to Zelda. I realize that her father has many years ahead of him, but even those are numbered. It won't be too long before it's her turn to rule the country. It isn't ready for change, not just yet…"

"But you're not just going to save her for Hyrule right? I mean you want to save her! Right?" Navi, unable to keep still for long came back out and hovered in front of Link's nose, waiting for an answer. He stared at her before looking off.

"That isn't important…our destinies to protect Hyrule are."

Navi giggled childishly before zipping out of his reach. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!" she teased, glowing pink for a second before darting out of his grasp. The tips of Link's pointed ears were red and his cheeks were following suit.

"Stop talking like that Navi." He wanted her to be serious. "There's no one I can think of that could cause this trouble."

"Well…there isn't much we can do now…" She seemed to settle down. "Hey? Where did those boys go?"

Panicked, Link peered around the corner to where he had left them. Of course they weren't there. No one took Link seriously these days…

"Hey, Al…" Ed held his hand to his stomach, making a grim expression. "I'm hungry."

"Brother…" Sighing in response, Al made a small gesture to the restaurant in the distance. "Remember what happened last time?"

Ed wasn't listening.

There was a bakery close, with some of their goods on a windowsill. A pie, some scones, bread… Ed's attention had fixated on it.

"Eddddd…no…. We're going to get in trouble," the younger pleaded, knowing it was going to end badly.

"Aw come on Al!" Ed rubbed his nose and smirked. "I won't get caught! Besides, pointy ears is taking too long and I need something to eat. Just watch." Helplessly the large suit of armor stood off behind an old house as Ed snuck his way over to the bakery. He ducked under view when the woman came to check. When she went away, he reached up for whatever he could grab.

He felt the plate of something and drew it toward him. Taking the contents he dashed off like a mad man. Only, he wasn't watching where he was going, so he stepped in a bucket and face-planted the stone road. It didn't help that something blunt also found his head an easy target.

He turned, and looked into the pure evil that was the face of the baker. The profanity had barely left his lips did another rolling pin come his way. This one missed the intended target as Ed ducked and kicked off the bucket. He dropped the baked goods and dashed off. He couldn't see it, Al didn't say it, however he knew there'd be an I-Told-You-So in the near future.

Funny, the guards must have been psychic too. They were already blocking roads for Ed and Al. Time to improvise. With a bright flash of light, the young alchemist had built Al and himself a bridge over the city. If he was careful with his landing, he might not break anything. Or maybe he shouldn't jump at all. Ahh, decisions, decisions…

"Get them!" "Pillagers!" "Thieves!" rang out behind them in angry cries. Some words of an unknown language followed. Ed transmuted the gate down to the ground, decided jumping was a stupid idea and he needed his real leg to make it to Winry's. After all, he had grown, and his automail didn't fit him.

By the time he had reached outside, there were guards heading up. With a snide, childish glare Ed turned the gate back to what it had originally been.

"Archers! Fire!"

They missed.

The guard stuck on top of the gate fumed. Furiously he pointed in Ed's direction. "At the little one!" Wrong choice of words.

"Ed no!" Al picked him up. "We're in enough trouble! Just let it go!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU'LL MAKE HIM HIS OWN DRAWBRIDGE!"

It was a good thing Al was over twice Ed's size. And that they were far enough from the tall stone walls to hear what Link was compromising with the guards.

He sent an ugly look down to the brothers before turning back to a stoic expression. "I apologize, sergeant, for the trouble they've caused. They aren't from Hyrule. I intend on escorting them back to their own country, so you won't need to worry about the city any longer." Before anymore comments could be made, he continued.

"_Two kids_," guided Navi from the hat.

"They're both just children, even the large one in the armor. The shorter one…"

"_Has an injury_," she whispered.

"He acquired a head injury during an accident. I promise that he isn't a threat to anyone." Link smiled to the officer before jumping from the top, landing on the grass with little more than a roll. There wasn't much that could be said to Link. Crazy kid.

Steam was practically rising from Edward as Link made his way over. As the city militia dispersed, he snatched Ed's collar. "Are you stupid?" It was a lot calmer than he was acting.

Glaring up defiantly, Ed clasped Link's wrist with his right hand. "What's your point?"

"My point, Mr. Elric, is that you can't go around doing things as you please in Hyrule. When evil is in the air, it changes the attitudes of many people, whether they realize or not. If you had tried pulling such a stunt anywhere that Hylians did not make up the basic population, you'd be faced with an impossible fight." He didn't flinch when Ed tightened the metal grip.

"Secondly, we're making a slight trip through the mountains."

Al looked to the fairy as she lingered around them. "Is the princess okay?"

"As far as we know…" Navi trailed off, not entirely certain herself. "But in her letter, she said she went through the mountains. So maybe she's still there."

Link released his hold on Ed, adjusting his gauntlet. "She explained that she left as soon as she could – I'm going to assume she wasn't dressed for hiking, and that there are monsters up near the volcano as well. Magical abilities or not, she could be injured and the sooner we find her, the sooner my priority moves to my promise. I'll help to get you two home."

"Whatever." Ed was still sour. "As long as we get there."

- - -

"Lieutenant!"

Riza took a deep breath and looked toward him; he had just decimated a part of forest. "Yes, Major?"

The situation was almost pitiful. Kain had fallen, spraining his ankle. Falman had run out of ammo, and was now taking turns with Riza to help Kain. Armstrong was even starting to lose faith in what they were doing. Forest, forest, more forest.

"We've come back to a starting point." Beyond where he had gotten rid of the trees, the pond with the tunnel sat.

"Lovely." Riza set Kain down, walking to the alchemist. "Then we'd be stupid to continue forward."

"Agreed," Armstrong boomed. "We need to think of a new approach."

"Lieutenant…" Falman saluted her, before making a nod toward her gun holster. "How many shots do you have left?"

She didn't want to check, it was written all over her face. "Not many Falman." How many days had it been? And there hadn't been any sign of either Elric nearby. Going in circles, the forest was under a constant nightfall.

"Lieutenant?"

She broke from her thoughts. "Yes?"

Kain pointed past them. "We….we may have a slight problem." He was white as a sheet, trembling.

They turned, staring into the glowing yellow eyes of the skull children that haunted the Lost Woods.

- - -

The paved roads were slick and dreary, as was much of central Amestris. Rain drizzled down over the country steadily. Almost as if tempting the people to do something crazy to entertain the military.

"Hey Mustang…" Havoc lit up a cigarette before yawning and putting his feet up on the table. "Have you heard the rumor?"

"Which one?" Roy gave a half hearted smile.

Havoc smirked. "I overheard a few generals saying that the Fuhrer was having a bit of a power struggle with another alchemist or something. Imagine what kinds of problems the state will have if there's an overthrow. As if we don't get low salaries as it is." As expected, Roy suddenly became interested.

"It's rather admirable how you speak of your loyalty to the country," Zelda remarked softly, before Roy could ask anymore questions. "I'm rather surprised that many of the men in this establishment haven't been hung for talk of treason…"

"Hey, duchess, there's only a few men in this military that I'm loyal to. Mustang happens to be one of them," he retorted sarcastically.

"Settle down, lieutenant," Roy growled, flipping through a stack of paperwork. "Where she comes from, modern science doesn't exist. Just help me keep her secret for now."

Holding the cigarette between his teeth, Havoc raised his arms in peace. "Chill, Mustang. I'll take it to the grave." He raised his eyebrows when Roy handed him a folder. "What's this?"

Sighing, Roy folded his arms and looked out the window to the hazy street. "Ever hear of a city called Heira? It's a mining city to the southwest. It's very industrial. About fourteen years ago the military was forced to invade because of vigilantes. There's a privately owned metalworking shop there. They used to make household items and in the past ten years have become extremely focused on weaponry. That same metal shop was where a vigilante base of operations was held."

He waited for Havoc to skim through the information. "Everything made in Heira was shipped around the country until about a few weeks ago. An undercover investigator mentioned that several people skipped the city. Particularly a pair of siblings who own the metal shop. Their father was killed when we stormed the city. We don't have more than a brief description of the two, but they're at least twenty years apart in age. Several nearby cities have had military attacks on them. Anything related to the Amestris militia, and the state alchemists, has been under heavy arsonist attacks. We're thinking that the two of them have done it, but there haven't been witnesses. I wanted to hand this case over to Fullmetal. If he gets shot he can usually be fixed. He's one of few alchemists with any knowledge on metals and arson."

Havoc nodded, putting out the cigarette and pulling out another. "Everytime I hear the word arson, Mustang, I think of that nut Kimbley."

Zelda looked confused. She was trying hard to look indifferent, but she wasn't overly successful. "Arson?"

- - -

Leaving the horse next to the outskirts of the city, Link ascended the stairs. "When we get closer to the city, don't touch the cuccos," he advised. Upon closer inspection, this wouldn't be a problem for him, or the brothers. Half of the Kakariko village had been buried under the debris of a rock slide.

"Hey, we'll go try and fix some of these houses…" Ed looked over to Link. "If this happened recently, there might be some people still alive…you go see about the Princess. Al and I will do what we can." Link nodded and they split up.

"What happened here?" he asked a young woman holding a small chicken in her arms.

"There was an explosion, and it set off a rockslide in the town," she told him quietly, looking like she might cry at any second. "Most of the houses on this side were buried."

- - -

"The use of explosives in an attack, basically," Havoc replied shortly. "At least that's what the point here is. Are they alchemists, Mustang?"

"No idea. Our investigations led to history of a relative of theirs practicing it, but she lost most of her memory after we invaded. Anyway, Havoc, I need you and a few other soldiers to go undercover to locate them." He ignored the look of fear in his eyes. "Normally I'd send Hawkeye, or Falman, but no one has heard from them yet. If there's someone in particular under my command you'd like with you, I'll assign it."

"Yessir," he mumbled, not liking the idea of going after arsonists. "Is it possible for me to get access to anything Kimbley studied when I take some of the rookie alchemists with me?"

"Possibly…"

- - -

Link looked back as houses were being reconstructed on the spot. Listening to the guard's report of the last several days, his blue eyes clouded. "The woman in the cloak had a letter from the princess? And there was no sign of her after the accident?"

"No. She may have taken cover with the Gorons, but if not, then I believe it's safe to say she was caught in the landslide." He held his spear in front of Link. "I can't allow you to go up there, while the ground is still shifting. According to estimations, the debris spreads far beyond the usual path."

"Please keep looking," Link asked seriously. "I have a suspicion that this woman was Zelda herself. You don't need to tell anyone that, but please, keep looking." _Zelda has Farore's magic…she could have gotten through with some work…be safe, Princess.._

- - -

_Is someone calling me?_ Abruptly Zelda stood up and pulled on the long jacket that Roy had purchased her. Reaching for her umbrella she left the room. She needed some air, a little peace, somewhere to think. By the time she looked around to where she was headed, she was standing out in the courtyard on her own. Perhaps not the best way to keep from drawing attention to herself…

"Miss Adele?"

She turned quickly, faced with Marie Ross, the woman who had watched over her the earlier afternoon. "Lieutenant," she greeted with a nod. "Pleasure to see you again. Is something the matter?"

"There's a man from the Fuhrer's office looking for a woman by your description. I was just wondering…" She broke off as Zelda's eyes widened.

"What man? What does he look like?"

"Tall, broad shouldered…"

"Blonde hair? Green clothing?"

"No, he appears to be from Ishbal…Miss Adele!"

Without even a word of explanation Zelda took off. If it wasn't Link, he wasn't someone she wanted to meet. Now, it wasn't that Zelda's appearance was uncommon. In fact, there were many women with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was too coincidental with the current circumstances, for her, to assume that this was someone she could trust.

- - -

"No luck?" Ed asked, dusting off his jacket when Link approached them. He had fixed whatever wouldn't cause a bigger mess. Many of the houses were standing as they were before.

"No." He wasn't looking quite as confident as he had before. "Zelda left several days ago, hopefully out of the way of the accident. If you're done, I'd like to leave. I've never been to any countries beyond the mountains…"

"So she could be in Amestris by now," Ed finished. "Let's head off then. Mustang probably sent someone to find us, so maybe an officer found her."

"We can hope. Let's try to make it to the Kokiri forest by nightfall…we don't have time to waste."

Navi lingered behind as Link went to fetch his horse. "Is he in love with her or something?" Ed asked, pointing at the receding green-clothed back.

What should she answer here? Her own ideas, or just the fact so far? "Link and Zelda haven't spoken face to face in a long time. But they've also known each other for a long time. It's natural that he's worried. Now stop dawdling, kid!" She followed Link out o the village.

"I hate fairies!"

- - -

"Princess…" Roy was standing at the end of the alleyway she had taken cover in. "If you want my protection, you need to stay where I can protect you without looking conspicuous. With the both of us running off, there are several people following us. What are you doing?"

"The lieutenant informed me that someone who was not Link, was seeking a woman by my description. I will not stay in a place where someone is searching for me."

Roy walked closer. "Stop being so presumptuous. I said that I would take care of you. I will. Don't worry about it."

"I feel evil in your city, Colonel, particularly from the military establishments. You don't seem to realize the extent of the force Hyrule is fated to combat against."

Roy took both of her shoulders. "I told you not to worry," he repeated, softer this time. "The things you describe seem to correlate with entities the military has dealt with recently. I will protect you."

"Colonel Mustang!" The voice came from down the street.

"Time to act your part," he whispered, glancing back with narrowed eyes. As the officer passed the alley, Roy tilted up her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. _Until I become Fuhrer, you'll have to learn why I do things this way…_

END/CHAPTER

Lor: sorry that took sooo long x.X writers block. I sure hope that no one, you know, died or anything cause I got lazy OO

Havoc: smoking again

Lor: you're like a j-rocker. Never without a cigarette.

Chaney: J-rock? Where!

Havoc: ...this is my last one, damn...

Lor: if you call a j-rocker they'll probably donate a cig.

Havoc: O.O get me this j-rock!

Chaney: can I call a j-rocker?

Lor: um…no. I can't responsibly let you talk to a God, with the chance of facing the (j-rock) exorcism frying pan in the next disclaimer…

Havoc+writing to Miyavi+ Dear J-rocker…

Chaney: Miyavi doesn't smoke anymore…

Havoc: -.- +presses backspace+


	6. Shadows and Enemies

**Chapter Six:** _Disclaimer_

Dustin: Alright, I'm gonna have a staring contest with you readers...

Lor: (humming jeopardy theme)

…

Dustin: Aww, you blinked. Missed the entertaining part of the disclaimer too...

All character are created by the person or people that created them. The settings places, blah de dah, are also owned by those who made them. The idea for this fic however, is all ours. You can't take it.

Dustin: On with the fic!

**Chapter Six:** _Shadows and Enemies_

"Why exactly are we headed for the midget forest?" Ed was sitting on Al's shoulders. The suit of armor kept pace with Epona's steady gallop.

"They're called Kokiri," Link corrected. "They aren't midgets, they're children."

Navi held herself a small distance from Ed. "Are you really one to be commenting on the height of others?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY –"

"Well, Brother, she isn't exactly wrong..." Maybe that wasn't the best thing for him to point out.

"JUST WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, AL!"

"Yours Brother, I'm just…"

"Let's all calm down," Link interjected. He seemed to have tensed even more upon entering the outskirts of the forest. "I don't want to spend too much time with the Kokiri."

"Link! Can we visit the Great Deku Tree?" There was an almost longing sound in her high voice.

He didn't answer at first. He dismounted and pulled Epona's reins to the front. "When this is all over, we'll pay a visit. Okay?" They stared at each other for a moment. It seemed almost as if they were having a private conversation. _That_ ended when Ed didn't see the tree branch ahead and was promptly knocked off of his brother. Poor boy, Hyrule was just one bit of abuse after another for him.

"Are you okay Brother?" Al held out a large hand to help him up. "Did you land on your automail?"

"No…it should be fine until we get to Winry's. She can take it from there."

"Are you sure she won't get mad for making it shift out of place?"

Navi saw this as the perfect time to add in a comment. "Who's Winry? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! No, no, no!" Ed made a face. And a point of making the "no" clear. "She's my automail mechanic, a friend from where we were born!" Why was that always the first thing people assumed?

"Okay."

Epona made an uneasy snort as they crossed the bridge into the youthful forest. Hopefully, most of the children would be sleeping, so that they could get through quickly. Link's steps had become eerily light-footed; he didn't make a sound. Ed didn't go out of his way to be sneaky, but there weren't things in his way, so he wasn't particularly loud either. However, there was nothing to be done about the faint clinking of metal parts as Al moved. It was a part of him now, and couldn't be helped.

Faced with the dark entryway to the forest, Link stopped. Barely audible, he looked from one boy to the other as he spoke, "You don't wander off in this forest. At all. If you do get lost, don't move. It'll be easier to find you if you stay in one place."

During the day, the forest was naturally dark, with thick tree crowns blocking out the sunlight and choking the vegetation below. During the night, they could barely see each other. Weird sounds echoed through the trees, and just faintly, Ed picked up the sound of music. Navi served now as a small guide light to keep them together.

She stopped and flew back behind them. "Link! Listen!" He made a small groan, maybe if he made her think that he didn't hear her… "_Link!_ _Listen_!"

"Stop moving, both of you." Link let Epona's reins drop from his hand, following Navi back to where she was lingering. "What is it?"

"I heard something!" she reported dutifully. Link stood still, ears twitching now and again as he listened for what Navi seemed to have heard. He paced the small area for a moment before parting some shrubbery. A pair of crystal blue eyes stared back at him.

"You shouldn't be in this forest," he said quietly, a softer and much younger expression falling over his face. "Monsters appear at night. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"But I wanted to see Mister Alphonse again…" She stepped out from her hiding place, followed by a pink-hued fairy, who promptly flitted off to something more interesting. "Is everything okay, Link?"

He smiled cheerfully. "Of course. I'm taking Edward and Alphonse back to their home."

"Hi Fyz," Al waved shyly. "You should probably be sleeping right now."

"So I guess this means I can't teach you how to play the ocarina yet, can I?" She rocked on her heels. "Will you come back again?" Al would have responded, if a chilling howl hadn't drowned out everything he wanted to say. The ground began to shake heavily, from large footsteps nearby.

"Fyz, I need you to leave now!" Link drew out his sword, turning away from her.

"But Link! Kaj, he…" she tried explaining, and was cut out by Link's growl.

"Then go hide!" A moblin tore down the trees in front of them, swiping out blindly. Link held up his shield defensively, digging his heels into the soft earth. Sparks flew off of the finished shield as the club dragged across.

"Navi! Tell me the weak point!" Link rolled under another swing, trying to distract the attention away from Fyz.

"I can't find one!" Desperately Navi threw herself in the face of the attacker and avoided his large arms. "Just…just hit it until it stops moving!"

Ed transmuted his arm to the familiar blade, ducking under another wild swing. "Link! Get behind it, I'll transmute it's armor from the front!" Getting around it wasn't an option; both thick, meaty arms were constantly moving, the right one trying to club the two away. Link barely managed to roll under it's two colossal legs. Ed clapped his hands.

His fingers barely brushed against the heavy leather when the club ploughed through his automail leg, sending him soundly into the trunk of a tree. Ed's arm moved over his face to avoid the shower of metal pieces. With a triumphant roar, ignoring the pricks that were Link's stabs at it's back, the moblin advanced on Edward, raising it's arm for another strike.

"Brother!"

Al was there without a second's hesitation, holding the club steady between both hands. Fyz moved from her hiding place as a pink fairy circled behind the Moblin's knee. "Slash it here!" The voice was oddly…masculine, for a pink fairy. Without regard to Fyz's curious observations, Link made two horizontal slashes with the edge of the blade, before driving the steel sword into the tendon behind the knee. The angle of his sword prevented more than a little blood to spurt away from the ground, but there was enough there to be seen. Fyz made a strangled gasp, closer to a yelp, from a fear she didn't know, nor understand. She turned away and covered her eyes, while Link took down the mobility of the other leg. When it hit the ground he finished it off, with hard heaving breaths that made his body quiver.

Link pulled out the sword shakily and wiped it against the grass, before sheathing it to his back once again. As Al turned his attention to his barely conscious brother, Link bent to his knees next to Fyz.

"Look at me," he directed softly, a sad expression cursing his usually blank face. "Fyz, I didn't want you to watch that…I never wanted any Kokiri child to see the brutality of the world outside." Fyz fell to the soft grass, crossing her legs and trying to rub back tears with her small curled up fists. Her small sobs were deafening in the forest. Ed looked over hazily as Link attempted to console her. He didn't appear to understand what was going on.

The sobs grew to bawling, and it didn't seem like she could hear him. Link leaned forward, whispering something to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. With his back to the two boys, Link moved his other arm around her and let her cry against his tunic. The shadows on his face outlined his apology. The cries eventually muffled into the fabric, and she began to calm down. Link continued to speak to her softly. Al was reminded of his own brother.

When the pink fairy neared Link, he looked up. "You need to take her to the Deku Tree, Kaj." Link looked down at her sorrowfully. "I need to get Edward and Alphonse home…take care of her until I return. None of the Kokiri are to enter this forest anymore, until I say so." He let go of Fyz, and looked down to her. "It's okay. I promise that I'll make things better. Go home now, and try to get some sleep." She sniffled once, before the pink fairy led her away.

Link's attention changed now to Edward. He picked up a bolt and looked at it curiously before tossing it away. "Does this mechanic need all the pieces?" he asked Al, not remembering her name, although it was only mentioned a few hours earlier.

"No," he responded after thinking it over. "Even if Winry did need it all, most of them would need to be repaired and that would take too long. She'll just make Ed a new one."

Stepping cautiously over the glinting pieces of metal, Link lifted one of Ed's arms over his shoulders. "I need you to help me get him onto Epona." The elder brother had lost consciousness then, and was little more than a dead weight. With some struggles, keeping Epona still and climbing up behind Ed, they were finally set. Link looked down at the pant leg hanging limply from Ed's left thigh.

This was suddenly turning into a very long journey.

- - -

The standard pistol was unlocked and ready to go. Riza employed all her war training tactics here. Although she would have preferred to lean back against a tree and wait for something to appear, her better judgement willed her against it. She volunteered first watch as the others slept. Armstrong hadn't removed his gauntlets, a precaution in the event that Riza could not take care of whatever appeared next on her own.

She wouldn't deny to herself that she longed for some sleep, but she wouldn't tell that to the officers she was in charge of. Relaxing as silence fell over the area they camped, Riza dropped her arm. Wherever they were, she wanted out.

Then the bushes rustled. Riza brought the gun up once again, anticipating creatures like they had met before. Child-like giggles preceded more rustling but nothing appeared. She felt surrounded by them. And there weren't nearly enough shots left in the gun to get rid of them all.

"What is that?"

"Skull kids….I'll send them away in a minute…"

Something large walked out from the trees into the clearing, followed by a horse. Riza stood up.

"Cease moving," she demanded, holding to where she assumed the first person's chest was. "Or I'll fire. Major!" Another round of giggles echoed the clearing.

Armstrong arose, walking toward her.

"Armstrong!" Suddenly the large person was not threatening.

"Alphonse?" Riza put down her gun. "Where is Edward?"

"Unconscious," replied a mysterious male voice. Something on his shoulder illuminated the features on his face. He sat behind Ed on the horse, reins in one hand. In the other was a small instrument. "I assume you are from Amestris, then." Shifting his weight, Link let go of Ed, resting him gently against Epona. "I'll ask that you do not speak to the Skull Kids. There's no need to fight them…"

The words had barely passed his lips did several fall from the trees, one on Riza and two others onto Armstrong. The change from lieutenant to soldier was so immediate, she seemed almost like a different woman. Her first bullet missed the target and she did not receive the chance to try again.

Link had already started to play, despite clear shock over the sound of the gun. The small creatures dropped from Riza and Armstrong, pulling out flute-like objects of their own. When Link's song ended so did theirs and they attacked him with a flurry of rude questions.

"Where is Saria? That's her song!"

"Why don't _these_ Hylians play?"

"Only Kokiri know that song!"

"Why are you playing Saria's song in front of _them_?"

Link waited in silence for them to stop. "Saria isn't here. You won't find her in this part of the forest any longer," he told them, and if only a moment Alphonse sensed a slight waver when he said the girl's name. "These people have never been taught how to play."

The bigger man huffed up. "Young man, I am Alex Louis Armstrong and knowing how to play the piano has been passed though my family line for generations!"

Link ignored him. "Please forgive them…I'm taking them home. They won't bother your forest anymore."

It seemed to work. They ran off, leaving Link alone to proceed through the forest. He looked over to Riza, who had been watching him with suspicion for some time. "My name is Link," he offered with a friendly smile.

"Riza Hawkeye." Before any other introductions could be made she looked over to Alphonse. "What happened to your brother?"

"Well….we were fighting some…monster….and it smashed Ed's leg and threw him into a tree," Al explained hesitantly.

"Then you'll be going to Risembool before returning to central. What happened on that train?"

Armstrong stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Lieutenant, perhaps the questioning can wait until we are returned to Amestris."

"And how are we to return Major?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "We've been lost in this forest for well over a week."

Link moved forward, and she gave him a glance of indifference. "Miss Hawkeye, if you and your traveling party are headed in the same direction as Alphonse and Edward, I'd be happy to lead you out as well." She didn't say anything. "Aside from the skull children I just chased away, I'm the only one who knows the paths and tricks of this forest. You'll remain lost unless you have someone direct you out."

"Let me speak to Alphonse first." It seemed as if Riza's patience was running thin. She stepped away from him and Al followed stiffly. "Can he be trusted, Alphonse? He's got no weapons outside that little sword, and he seems too polite."

Al nodded energetically. "Of course! He helped us get here, and he needs to go find someone in Amestris anyway!"

"Is he an alchemist?"

Shaking his head, Al looked back. "He'd never seen alchemy or automail before. So no." At first, she didn't seem convinced. But her expression softened slightly and she nodded.

"Alright…but the two of you had better not disappear on us. I'm sure there's something in Central that needs your attention."

"Yes sir…"

"Link! Over here!" Navi was flitting around officer Kain. "He's injured too!"

Link turned away from her. "How many of you are injured, Miss Hawkeye? Epona is not a working horse and cannot carry a lot of weight for extended periods." With help, they managed to get an otherwise groggy Kain up onto the horse. Without speaking much more, he began to lead the now large group out of the forest. He had never been fond of any soldiers, having met one too many that were corrupt and a threat to the people they were serving. Little did he know he was accompanying some of the most trustworthy soldiers of the Amestris militia.

The sun began to rise as the train station nearby came into sight. Link had been staring at the train tracks curiously during the trip, but had said nothing. Ed was conscious now and had moved from the horse's back to Al's shoulders. Everyone seemed relieved by the sight of a familiar building.

Riza spoke to the man who owned the station upon hearing that Link was accompanying Ed. Under normal circumstances no weaponry was allowed on the train. Link was well aware that Epona knew her own way around the landscape, and after much arguing, had sent her back. Central City would be no place for a horse. When he saw the first train, Link's eyes became large and curious. He stepped up to examine the wheels, before Al tugged him onto the train. Even in the car the young man explored everything, from the windows to the various hitches holding the cars together. He gave polite smiles and greetings to people who passed by. Some gave him odd looks in return, some ladies blushed and moved quicker, and others struck up conversation.

Ed had fallen asleep. It was only with the full sun did Al and Link notice the bruising on his jaw and neck. They could only assume his back was in worse shape. Although he could make them think otherwise, he was still human. Thirty-six hours later they were approaching the Rockbell home. It was dark and wouldn't be light for some time yet. Link was more at ease with the more agricultural surroundings and Al carried his brother. They knocked lightly on the door.

"Won't they be asleep?" Link asked in a low voice, adjusting the strap holding up his sword and shield.

"Yeah, but we're not in a big hurry right? I'm sure that the Princess is okay," Al assured him. "Granny will let us in."

The door was opened by the old woman, and at first Link seemed surprised by her appearance. She didn't say anything to him or Al, but left the door open for them to come inside. "Winry is sleeping, so you two be quiet," she warned the brothers. She looked Link up and down. "Who are you?"

Link made a small, polite bow. "Link, ma'am, from the country of Hyrule."

"I'm Navi!" She flew out from under his hat to introduce herself. Pinako raised an eyebrow, but was otherwise unbothered. At least, she was good at making it look that way. She left the room as Al set Ed down on the small couch.

"Looks like we're waiting until morning to explain. You might want to get some sleep, Link. Winry will be really loud when she sees Ed." Edward yawned and turned over, muttering something about not being short. Link shrugged and sat down on the wooden floor. He didn't feel tired. The train-ride alone had proven to him that the country was vast, and far more densely populated than any place in Hyrule. While Zelda did not look like anyone else he'd seen, finding her through the amount of people in this country was a small worry to him.

"Link?"

Link turned his gaze away from the spot on the floor and looked over to Al. "Is something wrong?"

For a moment, Al didn't say anything. Almost like he was contemplating what to say. Then he shook his head. "No…never mind." After two hours of staring and thinking, he stood up and moved to leave. Al watched him go, and said nothing.

- - -

That night in Amestris, Roy had stayed late after hearing that Riza was on her way back. Although Zelda had left the building several days earlier and refused to return, he left her locked up in his home and waited for the return of his lieutenant. On their phone conversation, he told her that he expected her to see him before retiring.

However, Roy had never been good at entertaining himself. He snored lightly against his paper filled desk, one of the last people staying up to work that night. He ignored the creak of his door as it opened, figuring it was a secretary bringing him more work. When the clicking of military boots came to a stop, he opened his eyes a little. There was silence for a moment, before the person saluted stiffly.

"Sir, I must advise that you get that work done before someone of higher rank sees you."

He knew that voice….blasted lieutenant, couldn't she ever just let him….

Roy sat upright. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Good to see you're alright." Roy looked her over. She didn't appear to have spent over a week and a half lost in a forest, except for the slight waver he saw in her stance. "You can stand at ease, Hawkeye."

"Yes sir." She lowered her hand. "I apologize for the absence. A report will be in by the morning…"

"Don't bother, Hawkeye. There's no need for you to come in tomorrow. How long do you think Fullmetal will be in Risembool?"

_It's always about those two brothers,_ inner Riza sighed. "I have no idea sir, though I'll imagine several days."

"Well he's going to catch the arsonists that have been taking down military establishments…we're almost certain they're skilled alchemists. There's no trace of the soldiers that were sent after them." Roy had kept his other lieutenant behind, knowing that he was not an alchemist and that he needed him, as well as any ally, here with him.

"It sounds like things haven't changed…"

Roy reached for his jacket, intending on leaving the paperwork for the morning. "On the contrary, things have. There's someone I need you to meet, she won't return to my office and well…"

"I'm a woman and you've run out of ideas?" Riza almost smiled.

"Kind of…if you're able to, I'd just like you to understand why she's here…" Roy glanced over as the Fuhrer's secretary walked by. "Adele will be pleased to meet you…I'm….sure…" Riza moved to look back, but Roy made an awkward motion.

"Yes sir." She saluted, watching the floor. The shadow of a large figure, but not large enough to be the kind Major, passed by. They left the building wordlessly. Roy kept glancing behind them now and again.

"After you meet her, Riza…" Roy had never used her first name before. "You're going to pretend you've never met her before."

"Yes….sir…"

- - -

"So uh…Thomas…" A girl with along black hair and an eye patch on her left eye stretched. She was pretty, and young, but the patch and the dull, almost zoned out expression that was constant on her face drew away from that. "Why are we in a little hic town like this? There are no military people here…"

The man next to her had to be about twenty years her senior, with greying black hair and the same eyes. However, he had a patch on his right, with a long scar running beneath it. "No one in a village like this should know that we're criminals, Kaylie, and we need to buy some more supplies for bullets."

"Touché, bro…" They stopped on the path when an enraged scream came from the house nearby.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT JUST BROKE ON CONTACT'! THAT WAS THE BEST AUTOMAIL I HAD EVER MADE!"

Kaylie removed her patch and put it in her pocket. She winked at her brother. "If there's an automail mechanic here, I might be able to get some metal. And then we can make that shiny new gun we planned." She walked up to the door casually, when a man with blonde hair fell walked behind her.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. Al opened the door to walk out. He had no sooner stepped out of the way (and less than artistically), did a wrench go flying. The man with the blonde hair pulled the medieval shield from his back and it clattered to the ground harmlessly.

Kaylie picked it up, as Link peered into the house worriedly. Ed lay beat up on the floor. "Hey…this was made in Heira."

"Of course it was!" Winry stepped out of her home to claim her weapon…er…tool. "Are you an automail mechanic?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. "I work the metal shop in Heira. Sister of the owner." The boy on the floor eyed her suspiciously. Kaylie gave him a wild grin, before looking at Winry again.

"I've been traveling recently, you know, spread the word about the shop, find what's new in the rest of Amestris…But I got myself lost walking, so do you think you could point me in the direction of the nearest train station? I need to get to Central City."

"Oh, sure…" Winry pointed toward the east. "There's one in that direction…I'm almost certain that they still do direct travels to Central."

"Thanks a bunch, honey. Are there any places where I can get some metal nearby? I just had a great idea for something I was going to present to the military, and I want to make a model." Once again, Winry pointed out where to get it.

"Winry…" Ed sat up, with a serious look on his face. "My leg. I need to get back to Central. Soon."

_Shit…is he with the military?_ Kaylie smiled again and gave them a polite wave. "Well I'll leave you all alone and get back to my traveling. Thanks for the help!" When she was out of earshot, Ed glared.

"She's not a normal metal worker, Winry." He watched her return to the man in the distance. "Her hands aren't very scarred. And the skin on her arms and face look almost untouched."

Winry turned around as Link let himself inside. "What do you mean Ed?"

"She either doesn't work for that shop, or she mass-produces using alchemy. I don't trust it."

"Miss Rockbell…" Winry looked back over at Link, a slight blush crossing her features. Few people were so polite with her. "There is something I also need to see to in this Central city, concerning a friend of mine. I do not know this country like Edward does. How many days will it take to make him a new leg?"

Her mood suddenly brightened. "Oh, I can probably have it finished by tomorrow night if you'd like!"

Link smiled as Ed crossed his arms. "Sure, she'll do it quickly for _him_…" he muttered.

/END OF CHATPER

Lor: I'm expecting a rifle assault, or a Molotov cocktail for being so late…

Enaru: well no shit, it only took you a month and a half to write this chapter

Lor: oops? And its shout out time. I'd like to say an I Love You to readers. Theres more reviews there U.U

Pandora1: ah….yep. But I'm not telling. And well these people have seen magic all their lives (at least, that's what I assume). Plus they aren't important. And there are some translation differences, but I'm fairly certain that it's Kimblee. But that was about it for his fame in this story.

Meneil: hahaha, yep, Ed's all fit the for the annual military track meet! Also, you must be psychic cause as you can see, your prediction about Ed and Riza is right

Quandtuniverse: I do like pretzels, thank you!

Dragon Alchemist: sorry honey. Can't give ya spoilers. Unless you get me Ed. Then I'll tell you the whole story. And Ganon appeared back in chapter two's disclaimer…oh….you mean in the serious writing….soon. Promise.

Kyia Star: oki doki.

X Piastol X: I really, really hope that you didn't faint and die. And see that world? This person thinks we're awesome

Lady Nightshade: uh…well….by chapter four its quite clear she wants outta Hyrule. And why is she wearing pink? Cause she did in the game, and she didn't have time to dress down for travelling nothing like putting a character in a harsh situation while she's wearing a dress!

Bob: uh...what do I say to that?

Shauna: aww. Little sis, I told you that it would be up when it was finished. Jeez. And just for the record, I'm older and therefore don't tell me what to do U.U


End file.
